


Strawberry lipstick state of mind

by Raachi



Series: Looktober 2020 [1]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dating, Domesticity, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Flirting, Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life, One Shot Collection, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 25,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raachi/pseuds/Raachi
Summary: Raccolta di storie scritte per l'iniziativa del Looktober 2020 di LandeDiFandom.1) Ade odia i party, odia ballare, odia socializzare, ma non quando si tratta di Persefone2) Persefone ha trascorso la notte fuori e, tornando a casa, viene sorpresa da Demetra3) Il ritrovamento di una sciarpa di seta fa esplodere di gelosia Persefone6) I dubbi di Persefone sul matrimonio con Ade (Arranged Marriage!AU)7) Thanatos e lo strano comportamento di Ade11) Ade incontra Persefone ad un orario poco raccomandabile e si offre di darle un passaggio fino a casa13) Ade accompagna Persefone a una fiera di fumetti14) Persefone è una brillante studentessa, anche se, a volte, abbastanza distratta (Student/Teacher!AU)19) Persefone riceve un regalo inaspettato20) Ade non l'ha rapita, ha soltanto preso ciò che le appartiene (Pirates!AU)21) Viaggio di nozze, sole e mare23) Persefone è la giovane tirocinante allo studio legale di Ade (Lawyers!AU)24) Talvolta, Ade soffre d'insonnia25) La tragedia di finire sulle pagine dei quotidiani26) Ade pensava di aver passato il peggio, ma Persefone aveva già pronta l'alternativa
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Series: Looktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959358
Comments: 25
Kudos: 8





	1. Quel party che Ade voleva snobbare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Iniziativa:** [Looktober 2020](https://www.landedifandom.net/looktober-oc-tober/) di LandeDiFandom  
>  **Prompt:** 1\. Abito da sera  
>  **Note:** Mi butto su una challenge (again!). Dopo aver osservato da lontano le bellissime iniziativi di ottobre già da un paio di anni, questa volta ho voluto essere più partecipe. Non so ancora se durerò fino alla fine, ma spero in ogni caso di regalarvi delle scenette godibili. Al momento, credo che andrò sul modern!AU con ambientazione ripresa da [Riunione di famiglia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332841)  
> Titolo zuccheroso della raccolta da Adore You di Harry Styles, perché fluff fa tanto bene.  
> Buona lettura!

Splendeva.

Splendeva e abbagliava, e lo attraeva a sé come le sirene con Odisseo. Nessuno l’avrebbe salvato: per questo, stava lì come un allocco a spiarla, a osservarla muoversi tra la folla, o a parlare con gli ospiti, sperando e paventando che si accorgesse di lui.

Fosse andata via la corrente, per Ade non ci sarebbe stata alcuna differenza: così come riusciva a vederla in quel momento, l’avrebbe vista con altrettanta nitidezza al buio.

Quell’infatuazione per Persefone l’aveva condotto a uno stato di follia tale che sperare di guarirne un giorno pareva altrettanto folle; d’altronde, aveva letto abbastanza romanzi da sapere che, in un universo fittizio e cartaceo, uno come lui, troppo serio, troppo cupo, troppo asociale, era condannato a soffrire per un amore impossibile. Dato che la fantasia prendeva spunto sempre dalla realtà, era doppiamente fregato.

Ade mandò giù l’ultimo sorso del cocktail di benvenuto, che gli avevano servito all’arrivo a quello stupido party aziendale di cui non aveva voluto saperne nulla fino all’ultimo, fino a quando qualcosa gli era scattato in testa: una vocina, quella vocina, la solita che lo rimbecilliva, che gli sussurrava suadente, ogni volta che c’era Persefone in giro, che lei lo stesse guardando, che lo stesse salutato, che gli si sarebbe avvicinata se soltanto non fosse stata bloccata da Artemide – o, peggio, da Demetra, o da chiunque altro avesse avuto qualcosa da dirle. Quella stessa vocina gli aveva iniettato una malsana curiosità: vedere Persefone in un contesto diverso dalle ricorrenze in famiglia.

_Patetico._

Doveva essere uno spettacolo pietoso in quel momento: in un angolo, fuori dalla baldoria del buffet e dalla confusione della pista da ballo, a impersonare il vecchio maniaco – ruolo che non avrebbe mai voluto togliere al fratello Zeus.

Ironicamente, quella definizione gli calzava a pennello: era vecchio, più vecchio di lei, troppo vecchio per pensarla come non avrebbe dovuto, e maniaco per non riuscire a levarle gli occhi di dosso.

Ma con quale forza di volontà avrebbe dovuto distogliere lo sguardo? Il motivo per il quale si trovava in mezzo ai festeggiamenti per l’anniversario della fondazione della compagnia di famiglia era proprio Persefone.

Per l’occasione la ragazza aveva dismesso i consoni indumenti, più comodi e pratici, per sfoggiare un abito lungo, in accordo con il dress-code: la serata di alta classe che Era aveva preteso per far morire d’invidia le altre donne con un sofisticato vestito cucito su misura dalle maggiori firme della moda; mancava solo il red-carpet e gli ospiti l’avrebbero scambiata per la serata degli Oscar, dacché Zeus non aveva badato a spese per il catering, le decorazioni e la musica.

Aveva dovuto adattarsi anche lui, ma per gli uomini era più semplice: bastava mettere su un completo, una camicia ben stirata e inamidata, una cravatta ed eventualmente un fazzoletto o un fiore nel taschino della giacca. E, poiché di giacche e cravatte viveva, non era stato un grosso disturbo.

Ad ogni passo o giro che compiva Persefone, la gonna morbida del vestito l’accompagnava in un tripudio di sfumature verdi e sinuose stampe floreali, mentre la scollatura lasciava scoperta abbastanza pelle da risultare sensuale ma non troppo, perfetto per lei.

Perfetto anche per farlo scivolare con facilità giù, lungo le braccia, e scoprire così ciò che celava al di sotto.

«Non balli?»

Per fortuna che Ade avesse già deglutito l’ultimo sorso del drink, altrimenti sarebbe morto affogato. Sebbene, vedendo chi gli stava innanzi, non era certo di esserne scampato.

«Tutto bene?»

«Sì», annuì, ricomponendosi in fretta per non farla preoccupare più del dovuto. «Sì, grazie».

Persefone sospirò e sorrise sollevata. «Non volevo spaventarti».

«No, ero distratto». _A pensare a te_ , ma non lo disse e, anzi, non volendola mettere troppo a disagio, le rivolse ancora la parola. «Ti stai divertendo?»

Forse, sarebbe stato meglio avvertirla di scappare, o spingerla a tornare al centro della sala da ballo, alla luce, poiché lì, nella penombra vicino ai muri, poteva incorrere nel lupo cattivo.

Interessarsi a lei risultava davvero inappropriato. Non era la prima volta che scambiavano convenevoli, solitamente si salutavano con piccoli segni – come fosse un segreto –, ma raramente gli si era avvicinata così tanto e da sola.

Gli occhi di Persefone brillarono di entusiasmo. «Oh, sì! È tutto stupendo! Le luci, la musica… Mai vista così tanta gente tutta in una volta!»

Ade abbozzò un ghigno divertito. «Vestita bene, stranamente».

Persefone rise e lui sentì ammorbidirsi quel cuore duro che batteva nella cassa toracica. «Ognuno ha la propria idea di eleganza» ribatté.

«Non definirei Poseidone e le sue camicie fuori dai pantaloni “eleganza”, neppure sotto tortura». Storse il naso, schifato. «Vale lo stesso per Ares e i suoi sandali con i calzini».

Lei ammiccò. «Tu, invece, sei sempre vestito bene».

Ade non poté che essere d’accordo. «Anche tu stai benissimo», si lasciò sfuggire ma il rossore che provocò alle sue guance lo ripagò. «I colori dei fiori sono molto belli» aggiunse non troppo sicuro di aver detto la cosa giusta.

«Grazie, ma, non prestando particolare attenzione al mio abbigliamento giornaliero, credo di far parte della maggioranza delle persone qui dentro che si è vestita bene soltanto per questa serata».

L’ammissione lo intenerì. «Allora hai un talento naturale nel vestire. Anche se mi stai dando troppo credito… Non m’interesso di moda. Ho solo compreso troppo presto che gli abiti sono la prima cosa che le persone vedono e giudicano».

«È un po’ triste, ma hai ragione» ammise Persefone. «Ed ecco spiegato perché non ti vediamo mai in jeans e maglietta», ridacchiò lasciandosi andare alla complicità che si era creata tra di loro.

Ade attese che facesse una battuta sul come lui prendesse troppo seriamente il lavoro, ma venne sorpreso.

«Ti andrebbe di ballare?» gli domandò lei, inclinando la testa di lato. Le ciocche sfuggite all’acconciatura in cui aveva raccolto i capelli le accarezzarono la spalla e il braccio come desiderava fare lui.

No.

No. Assolutamente, no.

Primo, lui non ballava, non sapeva ballare, non aveva proprio il minimo senso del ritmo e, secondo, quello doveva essere di sicuro un sogno perché così tanto tempo insieme non l’avevano mai trascorso.

Dov’era Demetra?

«Scusami», la sentì mormorare. «Fai finta che non ti abbia chiesto niente».

Fu la sua voce sottile e velata di delusione a riportarlo con i piedi per terra. Non le aveva risposto e chissà per quanto si era protratto il silenzio.

«Come?» farfugliò, confuso.

Persefone scrollò le spalle. «Non ti ho mai visto prendere parte attiva alle feste… Mi sento stupida ad averti invitato a ballare quando, credo, non ti piaccia».

«No, non-» tentò di ribattere ma lei scosse la testa.

«Va bene così, possiamo rimanere qui a parlare».

_Rimanere lì a parlare._

Ade assaporò il suono della sua voce e le immagini che scaturirono dalle sue parole, il calore che si irradiò da dentro, il piacevole tumulto che lo stordì.

«Se ti va» aggiunse lei, poco dopo, per non imporgli la propria presenza.

Ma non c’era nulla di imposto, nessuna costrizione, e gli venne naturale prenderle le mani, in un gesto fluido, come se l’avesse fatto da sempre.

«Va bene ballare» dichiarò. _Se è con te_ , aggiunse.

Persefone tentennò. «Pensavo…» balbettò, arrossendo appena di compiacimento.

«È vero che non mi piace ballare, ma non mi piacciono neppure le feste».

La ragazza gli si avvicinò di un passo, spiandolo da sotto. «Allora possiamo farlo qui. Così, non dovrai sopportare di stare in mezzo a gente che sgomita e si sbraccia, ubriaca». Intrecciò le dita delle loro mani e serrò la stretta.

Ade masticò una risata isterica, ma non si ritrasse. «Tua madre mi ucciderà».

Persefone appoggiò una guancia sulla sua spalla e chiuse gli occhi, respirando il profumo della sua colonia. Percepì il suo irrigidimento immediato, che altrettanto velocemente passò, e sperò di non essere stata troppo inopportuna.

«Mia madre è ben satolla, di cibo e vino, grazie ad Ebe» sospirò, appagata. «Sta dormendo sul divano dall’altro capo della sala ormai da qualche ora».

Ade aggrottò la fronte, impensierito. In effetti, era da un po’ che si chiedeva come mai Demetra non fosse arrivata di corsa a prenderla: la mezzanotte era passata già da un po’ e, conoscendola, quella era l’ora giusta di far rincasare una figlia perbene.

Quando Persefone iniziò ad ondeggiare a ritmo della musica – un pezzo lento, moderno e, per questo, disgraziatamente pieno di suoni elettronici e bassi che avrebbero reso sordo chiunque –, la seguì.

«Non so ballare, in realtà» le confessò dopo un po’, quando riuscì ad abituarsi alla sua vicinanza tanto da appoggiare il mento sulla sua nuca, tra i suoi capelli freschi di shampoo.

Persefone sbuffò un divertito: «L’avevo immaginato».

Se avesse avuto parecchi anni di meno – magari fosse stato un suo coetaneo –, Ade sarebbe arrossito per la vergogna di essere stato smascherato; invece, aveva vissuto abbastanza esperienze da non saper quasi più cosa significasse. Di contro, ammirò Persefone per quello: non era da tutti riuscire a leggere le persone così, soltanto notando i loro atteggiamenti. Un tratto che, probabilmente, aveva ereditato dal padre. Di Zeus potevano dire tutto – che fosse un donnaiolo, infedele, amante della bella vita –, ma sapeva come gestire brillantemente una compagnia di tali dimensioni.

Gli era impossibile dire cosa l’avesse intrigato di lei, se la gentilezza, l’affabilità, o la furbizia che nascondeva sotto il vivace sorriso. Forse tutto quanto – e non vedeva l’ora di scoprire altri lati di lei.

Quando la traccia finì e cominciò la successiva, stavano ancora dondolando avanti e indietro e nessuno dei due pareva volersi fermare, o dava cenni di cedimento.

Ade volle essere audace, rischiando come in poche occasioni nella propria vita, e compì un passo di lato. A quello ne seguì un altro, fino a quando non si ritrovò ad abbracciarla dalla vita e con le sue braccia allacciate dietro il collo.

In quella nuova posizione poteva accarezzarle la pelle della schiena scoperta dalla stoffa leggera del vestito, poteva guardarla negli occhi finché avesse voluto, poteva farle compiere delle giravolte, oppure sollevarla e farla piroettare in aria, provocandole risa di sincero divertimento.

Era splendida. Sempre, ma quella sera di più.

Grazie a lei, aveva dimenticato la presenza di migliaia di persone in sala, tra parenti, personale, partner e sconosciuti, e l’eventualità di essere scoperti – anche se Persefone cercava di trattenere la voce, qualcuno avrebbe potuto sentirla.

«Avevi detto di non saper ballare» lo rimproverò lei, bonariamente.

Ade stette al gioco. «È uno dei miei tanti talenti nascosti».

«O, magari, sono io a farti questo effetto». Persefone lo disse in tono scherzoso, ma aveva negli occhi un luccichio di consapevolezza e le labbra piegate in un sorriso furbo.

La musica non s’interruppe, ma il loro danzare sì.

«Mi sono accorta dei tuoi sguardi» mormorò lei. «So che mi guardi. Sempre. Ossessivamente».

«Persefone, non-», cercò di interromperla per negare, per dirle che non era il maniaco che poteva sembrare, ma lei fu più veloce.

«All’inizio pensavo che fosse perché non ti piacevo, che non mi sopportavi per qualche strano e assurdo motivo – non mi conoscevi nemmeno. E neppure mi salutavi quando ti salutavo, ma poi… Poi, ho capito che non lo facevi con nessuno, che nessuno lo faceva a te, e, invece, un cenno a me l’hai sempre fatto – mi ci è voluto un po’ per notarlo», prese un respiro e continuò. «Stai sempre sulle tue, sei lontano e irraggiungibile, ma io sono qui. Io riesco a raggiungerti: è bastato soltanto insistere e ignorare la tua freddezza, le tue parole spicciole, i tuoi monosillabi».

Sentire dalla sua bocca l’esatta descrizione di ciò che aveva passato e del suo carattere, lo impressionò. Fu terribile e si sentì denudato di tutto, con l’animo e il cuore spezzati.

Ade non sapeva se sarebbe stato graziato o se lei l’avrebbe completamente distrutto.

«Mi dispiace, se le mie attenzioni ti hanno infastidita o, peggio, impaurita. Non era mia intenzione».

Persefone scosse la testa. «Te l’ho detto. Se avessi avuto paura di te, avrei iniziato ad ignorarti anche io, come il resto del mondo».

«E non l’hai fatto». Si sentì stupido a sottolinearlo, senza neppure porlo come un quesito.

«No, non l’ho fatto» affermò in un sussurro lei, prima di sbilanciarsi in avanti, contro di lui, di alzarsi sulle punte aggrappandosi alla giacca del suo completo, per chiudere definitivamente quel discorso.

Ade percepì il leggero tremore delle sue labbra, quando le poggiò sulle proprie, e rispose con altrettanta dolcezza, lasciando che si scambiassero calore e sentimenti attraverso quel semplice contatto.

«No» protestò lui, staccandosi a malincuore per riprendere lucidità e farla ragionare. «No» ripeté con fermezza, stringendole le spalle e guardandola con mortale serietà negli occhi vispi. «Io-», cominciò ma venne interrotto.

«Hai come minimo l’età di mio padre e, anzi, potresti anche esserlo» completò lei, come fosse nulla.

E, no, non era _nulla_. Era tutto.

Ma Persefone riuscì a togliergli anche la forza di ribattere a quell’argomento che costituiva il peggiore dei motivi per i quali quello che era appena accaduto non sarebbe mai dovuto accadere; così, deformò il volto in una smorfia affermativa.

«Be’, per fortuna». Persefone gli si aggrappò alla cravatta affinché lui si abbassasse arrivandole di nuovo troppo, troppo vicino. «Per fortuna, non lo sei», soffiò, infine, prima di baciarlo profondamente.

Delle altre argomentazioni con cui Ade avrebbe potuto, e dovuto, ribattere – o anche solo usarle per prendere tempo e riuscire così a convincerla che lui fosse _seriamente_ un maniaco pur di farla desistere – non rimase più nulla, neppure i loro fantasmi a tormentarlo.

***

Si erano assopiti, ma Ade doveva aver chiuso gli occhi per una manciata di minuti dato che sentiva ancora riecheggiare nella camera i suoi sospiri e i suoi gemiti, era accaldato e sudato e i punti, che lei aveva stretto e ai quali si era aggrappata, dolevano piacevolmente.

Sospirò pesantemente e spostò lo sguardo sul paesaggio dell’aperta campagna che si vedeva attraverso l’ampia vetrata. Aveva scelto di proposito di comprare e abitare una villetta in periferia: poteva godere di aria fresca, di solitudine e di una vista sul cielo che le luci della città precludevano.

Non aveva il coraggio di voltarsi, sebbene servisse a poco: il suo respirare ritmico e tranquillo lo cullava, il suo calore accanto e il peso del suo corpo che piegava il materasso lo rendevano fin troppo consapevole di quello che era successo.

L’ultima delle sorprese di quella serata.

Il pensiero volò subito al vestito di Persefone, il vero motivo per cui aveva deciso di presentarsi al party, che giaceva ai piedi del letto e che lui stesso si era preso tutto il tempo del mondo nel farlo cadere giù dalle sue spalle, giù dal suo petto, giù dai suoi fianchi, giù dal suo corpo.

Ade inspirò con forza per scacciare i recenti ricordi.

Avrebbe dovuto insistere e accompagnarla a casa insieme a Demetra; invece, se n’erano andati alla chetichella e, dopo, era stato troppo tardi e stupido per impuntarsi: Persefone l’aveva sedotto come fosse stato lui ad avere venti anni in meno, era caduto come un ragazzino alle prime armi.

Un mugugno soddisfatto e un languido allungarsi contro di lui gli rivelarono il suo risveglio.

Ade chiuse gli occhi, ma non voleva fingere di dormire.

La pelle dell’addome formicolò e i muscoli si tesero al passaggio delle sue dita, e Persefone gli fu sopra in un battito di ciglia.

Il bacio a stampo fu un piacevole contrasto con ciò che, al contrario, stava iniziando a subire altrove.

Non la fermò – e come avrebbe potuto? Si era già accorta di averlo in pugno.

Le invase la bocca con la lingua, mentre lei lo guidava ancora una volta a perdersi nel peccato.


	2. Mai farsi prestare il cappotto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Iniziativa:** [Looktober 2020](https://www.landedifandom.net/looktober-oc-tober/) di LandeDiFandom  
>  **Prompt:** 2\. Cappotto  
> 

All’interno dell’abitacolo dell’automobile l’aria era frizzante non per l’inverno alle porte, ma per l’euforia che sprizzava la coppia presa dagli ultimi saluti.

Persefone aveva preso gusto nel riempire il volto di Ade di tanti piccoli e affettuosi baci, con il benestare di lui che faticava a tenere su l’espressione corrucciata, suo marchio di fabbrica. Forse era questa la causa della gaiezza di lei che, ad ogni piccolo sorriso che riusciva a fargli spuntare, lo premiava con un nuovo sciocco di labbra.

Era una piccola tentatrice, poiché più si teneva alla larga dalla sua bocca, più lui spasimava per averla.

E, quando l’ebbe, Ade capì che era giunto il momento di lasciarla tornare a casa. Non poteva continuare a sperare in una dilatazione temporale impossibile, né di mettere in moto e portarla via a sua madre.

Demetra neppure sapeva di quella relazione. Persefone era stata chiara: glielo avrebbe detto al momento giusto, ma Ade sospettava che, in realtà, non riuscisse mai a trovare il coraggio. Poteva capire il non rivelare nulla all’inizio, durante i primi mesi, le prime uscite, quando si iniziava a conoscersi e a capire cosa si volesse; il segreto era anche stuzzicante e fatto di sguardi complici e languidi alle cene di famiglia, di nascosto ai parenti altrettanto ignari.

Ma erano trascorsi più di sei mesi, i festeggiamenti per il primo anniversario si avvicinavano, e a parte qualche suo collaboratore stretto o amica di Persefone, nessun altro era a conoscenza della loro frequentazione.

Fuori, tuttavia, lontani dagli occhi e dalle bocche pettegole di fratelli e sorelle, cugini e cugine, cognati e cognate, si erano concessi di non pensare al rischio di venire scoperti.

Probabilmente, Persefone confidava anche in quello per rivelare tutto a Demetra: se qualcuno li avesse visti e sarebbe andato a spifferare tutto alla madre, lei sarebbe stata costretta a svuotare il sacco. Nel mentre, come gli confidò quando venne fuori l’argomento, la stava preparando con la scusa di frequenti uscite con gli amici.

Ade la osservò sistemarsi il cappotto, chiuderlo per cercare di farlo stare più aderente, ma era troppo grande per lei: la taglia era la propria, era un cappotto da uomo, e lei ci navigava letteralmente dentro. Tuttavia, non poteva lasciarla uscire al freddo con la giacca leggera che si era portata dietro per trascorrere il finesettimana da lui, approfittando del viaggio di lavoro di Demetra.

Il tempo era ancora ballerino e, se sabato e domenica il sole era stato benevolmente caldo, quel lunedì si preannunciava freddo già da metà mattinata: il cielo era grigio e prometteva pioggia.

Persefone lo salutò con un ultimo bacio e un cenno della mano quando gli passò davanti per attraversare la strada. Era così felice che quasi non prestò attenzione alle macchine che potevano arrivare, ma camminò in fretta e leggera, crogiolandosi nel profumo di Ade emanato dal morbido e caldo cappotto.

Quei due giorni, quasi tre, che avevano trascorso insieme erano sì volati via in un soffio, ma magnificamente, e adesso gli sarebbe rimasto solo il ricordo di quelle briciole di quotidianità domestica che avevano provato: il fare la spesa e cucinare, portare fuori Cerbero, guardare la televisione o un film, condividere il bagno e fare la doccia insieme.

Persefone era così distratta dal riportare alla mente ogni singolo dettaglio di quei momenti che non si accorse della porta che si aprì con un semplice giro di chiave; impreparata alla vista che si trovò davanti, si sentì mancare l’aria e crollare il piccolo mondo perfetto in cui stava vivendo.

«M-Mamma?!» squittì, quasi avesse visto il suo fantasma.

Ma Demetra era reale e corse ad abbracciarla. «Oh, dèi del cielo! Dove sei stata?! Hai dormito fuori! Sei forse impazzita? Ho chiamato tuo padre e sta arrivando di corsa».

Persefone gelò sul posto. «Cosa? Perché l’hai chiamato? Ero…», ma non riuscì a dirlo.

Non poteva. Era lo scenario peggiore che avesse immaginato per rivelarle la relazione con Ade.

«Mamma, calmati, ti prego! Sono qui, sto bene. Non è successo niente», tentò di tranquillizzarla.

«Pensavo che ti avessero rapita!» strillò Demetra. «Stavo per chiamare la polizia!»

Persefone si divincolò dalla sua stretta e la scrollò dalle spalle. «Mamma! Nessuno mi ha rapita».

Quelle parole e il poterla vedere e toccare parvero calmare la madre che si lasciò condurre verso il salotto.

Una volta seduta sul divano e con una bella tazza di tè bollente tra le mani, Demetra sembrava non aver passato lo spavento e lo shock, ma continuava a singhiozzare piano. Persefone le era accanto, accarezzandole la schiena e confortandola con mormorii. Temeva il momento in cui sarebbe arrivato Zeus: significava doverle mentire di nuovo, ma non poteva svelare tutto anche a lui.

Doveva affrontare un problema alla volta.

«Lo dicevo, io, che non dovevo partire! Oh, ma perché l’ho fatto?» si lamentava Demetra.

«Era importante che tu andassi a vedere le colture, mamma» replicò lei con un sospiro, omise di aggiungere che fosse ormai una giovane donna in carriera, e non una bambina di cinque anni.

«No, invece! Non dovevo lasciarti a casa da sola» piagnucolò.

Persefone sbuffò e il campanello scelse quel momento per suonare.

Alla porta vi era Ermes, suo fratellastro, che, non appena la vide, la salutò calorosamente. «So che non sono chi aspettavate, ma Zeus aveva da fare. E noto che sei ancora tutta intera, Persie. Direi che il mio compito è concluso» disse e, così com’era venuto, si volatilizzò.

«Quel disgraziato di tuo padre!» berciò Demetra alla porta chiusa. «Non si smuove neanche quando si tratta di sua figlia! Oh, ma mi sentirà la prossima volta!»  
Vedendole cambiare bersaglio, Persefone esalò dal sollievo e si apprestò ad allontanarsi discretamente per poter rifugiarsi in camera.

«Tesoro».

Si voltò sorpresa dal tono freddo che aveva utilizzato per chiamarla, ma avrebbe voluto non farlo: Demetra stava osservando confusa e preoccupata il cappotto di Ade che lei aveva abbandonato per la fretta sul bracciolo del divano.

Ingoiò l’imprecazione e sperò che la lasciasse spiegare.

***

«Mi dispiace» fu tutto ciò che Persefone riuscì a dirgli non appena rispose alla telefonata.

Ade prese un respiro. «Ho appena finito di parlare con Zeus».

«Che-?!» grugnì, sconfortata dalla velocità con cui viaggiavano le notizie in famiglia. «Dimmi che non ti ha proibito di uscire dalla tua stanza fino a nuovo ordine».

Lo divertì. «No. È questo che ha fatto Demetra?»

«Per il momento, sì» brontolò lei. «Neanche avessi quattordici anni!»

Il silenzio la impensierì.

«Tu avresti voluto dirglielo subito» mormorò.

Ade ci mise un po’ a replicare. «Non l’avrebbe presa bene in nessun caso, ma…»

«Fare le cose di nascosto è sempre una pessima idea» concluse al posto suo.

Lui affermò con un sospiro, ma decise di essere sincero. «Avrei preferito rapirti sul serio, piuttosto che incorrere nella sua ira».

Deliziata, Persefone si mangiò un sorriso mentre cambiava posizione contro il cuscino del letto.

Per un po’, nessuno dei due proferì altro, ascoltando ognuno il respiro tranquillo dell’altro.

«Toglimi una curiosità» attaccò Ade, perplesso. «Sei già scappata di casa, o hai rubato un telefono, o cosa ti sei inventata per riuscire a chiamarmi?»

Lei scoppiò a ridere. «No, non posso scappare! Devo parlarle, non mi ha lasciato il tempo di fare nulla. Ha dato così di matto che sono arrivati i vicini». Sapeva che non era giusto deriderne, ma la scena era stata davvero assurda. «Era così furiosa che si è dimenticata di confiscarmi il cellulare».

Il divertimento non venne condiviso e se ne preoccupò. «Ade?»

«Persefone», la voce con cui pronunciò il suo nome era nervosa. «Quando la affronterai, se hai bisogno di aiuto, potresti trovarlo nella tasca del cappotto che ti ho prestato».

Prima che lei potesse chiedergli spiegazioni, lui aveva già riattaccato. Così, saltò giù dal letto come una molla, ma l’adrenalina scemò non appena si ricordò che il famoso cappotto era rimasto nel salotto e fino all’ora di pranzo non poteva raggiungerlo.

Dato che ricontattarlo sarebbe stato inutile – aveva un’importante riunione ai piani alti e non voleva infastidirlo più del dovuto –, la curiosità la divorò per tutto il tempo.

***

A tavola regnava tombale silenzio e ciò che le aveva detto Ade passò in secondo piano.

Ad ogni boccone, Persefone osservava di sottecchi sua madre che seguitava a ignorarla. L’ultima cosa che le aveva detto era stato un urlato: “Io so cosa è meglio per te! E Ade non lo è!”.

Arrivata al dolce, la cheesecake ai frutti di bosco che tanto le piaceva, decise che, se fosse andata avanti così, non sarebbe riuscita più a uscire da quella situazione, né a ricucire il loro rapporto.

«Mamma, domani lavoro… Non puoi tenermi rinchiusa per sempre. E viviamo nella stessa casa… Prima o poi, dovrai parlarmi».

Demetra la fulminò con lo sguardo, ma non rispose.

«Ho venti anni, ormai. Siamo entrambe adulte, non credi?» Tentò di nuovo.

«Un’adulta non avrebbe raccontato bugie e nascosto una relazione, Persefone».

_Oh, finalmente!_

Sebbene l’avesse chiamata per nome e quello era un pessimo segno.

«Volevo dirtelo, credimi. Non volevo lo scoprissi così».

Demetra doveva aver smaltito un po’ di rabbia, poiché cominciò a prestarle ascolto. «Ah, bene! Quando volevi dirmelo? Quando ti avrebbe abbandonata, incinta?» replicò, velenosa.

Persefone si adirò, basita. «Mamma! Non l’avrebbe mai fatto! Che idea hai di lui?»

«Oh, perfetto! Ci sei pure andata a letto!»

 _Non stava succedendo davvero!_ Quella conversazione era surreale, un incubo.

Avrebbe voluto sprofondare dalla vergogna, ma c’era una cosa che aveva messo in chiaro lei stessa: era un’adulta e poteva gestire sua madre. Anzi, probabilmente, avrebbe dovuto farlo già da qualche anno.

«È più vecchio di te» sputò Demetra, come fosse un insulto. «Com’è riuscito a sedurti? Con i soldi? Mi sembra che viviamo agiatamente e non ti ho fatto mai mancare niente, no?»

Persefone decise di ignorare il commento. «Mamma, potresti prendere in considerazione – soltanto un momento – che lui mi piaccia? Che io lo ami?»

In risposta, ricevette uno scuotimento di testa. «No, non posso. Non riesco a pensare che possa piacerti Ade… Ade, per l’amor del cielo! Cosa non andava in Apollo? È perfetto! E non ha il doppio dei tuoi anni!»

«Cosa non va in Ade, invece?!»

Avevano alzato la voce entrambe pur di far valere le loro ragioni: così non sarebbero andate da nessuna parte. Per calmarsi, Persefone inspirò ed espirò lentamente.

«Sono io a non capire cosa, a parte la differenza di età, non ti vada giù di lui. Ha una laurea e almeno due Master, ha una posizione lavorativa non indifferente e lo stesso Zeus lo prende in considerazione nelle decisioni importanti riguardo la compagnia. È onesto, serio, è giusto e generoso, è divertente, si preoccupa per me e… Mi ama, mamma» sussurrò. «Non dovrebbe bastarti questo?»

Demetra sospirò pesantemente. «Sei così ingenua, figlia mia. Se bastasse soltanto l’amore a questo mondo, non ti avrei di certo cresciuta da sola».  
Persefone ammutolì.

«Ade è sempre stato la pecora nera della famiglia». La madre distolse lo sguardo, perdendosi nei ricordi. «L’hai visto anche tu: non interagisce con nessuno, parla solo se richiesto, guarda tutti dall’alto con la presunzione di avere sempre ragione. È un atteggiamento che non porta molte simpatie», s’interruppe per recuperare il nocciolo di ciò che voleva dirle. «Ha avuto non una, ma ben due relazioni con le sue ex-segretarie, Leuce e Menta».

La giovane si morse il labbro inferiore, a disagio: ne era a conoscenza e credeva di essere l’unica. Non le faceva piacere sentirlo da sua madre. Era strano e un po’ nauseante.

Certo, Ade aveva messo in chiaro come le due donne fossero state più compagne di letto che di vita. E che quello che provava per lei era ben diverso… Tuttavia, ogni volta che ci pensava, la gelosia le rodeva il fegato.

«Di sicuro ti avrà detto che sei speciale, ma sono solo parole. Chi ti assicura che un giorno non si stancherà? C’è troppa differenza tra voi e lui è un uomo ambizioso: se troverà una preda migliore, ti lascerà».

Le sue parole gelide ed affilate la ferirono più di quanto avesse immaginato. Persefone si alzò lentamente, annichilita: non voleva scoppiare a piangere davanti a lei.

«Ti ho appena detto che lo amo. Come puoi dirmi questo? Io mi fido di lui e mi fido di te, mamma. Perché non riesci ad essere dalla mia parte?»

Demetra le riservò uno sguardo mortalmente serio. «Ti sto dicendo le cose come stanno, Persefone. Ade non è l’uomo che pensi di conoscere».

Persefone tirò su con il naso e le guance si rigarono delle lacrime che non riuscì a trattenere.

«Mi dispiace, ma sei tu, e tutto il resto della famiglia, a non sapere chi sia Ade. Siete stati voi ad averlo allontanato con il vostro pregiudizio». Cercò di asciugarsi le scie bagnate con il dorso delle mani. «Potresti pensare a questo, no? Se ti fa tanto schifo il pensiero di tua figlia che se la fa con uno che potrebbe essere suo padre».

Uscì senza aspettare la risposta di Demetra e, passando davanti al salotto, vide il cappotto di Ade dove l’avevano lasciato. Lo portò con sé in camera e si chiuse nuovamente dentro – volontariamente, questa volta.

Era furiosa e ferita. Non era così stupida da credere che Demetra avrebbe accolto la notizia a braccia aperte, ma aveva sperato in una reazione più conciliante.  
Al contrario, si era impuntata e non avrebbe cambiato opinione. Ne era certa: sua madre non sarebbe mai stata capace di accettarlo.

Persefone urlò a denti stretti tutta la frustrazione che le si era accumulata dentro e, chetata, virò sulla rassegnazione: dato che non aveva minimamente intenzione di troncare la relazione con Ade, avrebbe dovuto abituarsi a combattere con la madre ad ogni occasione.

Per pensare ad altro, indossò il cappotto di lui e si buttò sul letto a peso morto. Colpì il materasso, ma qualcosa le urtò contro la gamba e, infastidita, si scostò per vedere cosa avesse dimenticato sul copriletto.

Nulla.

E, allora, si ricordò di ciò che lui gli aveva detto qualche ora prima.

_C’era qualcosa nella tasca!_

In fretta introdusse una mano nell’apertura. Sotto le dita percepì gli spigoli di quella che scoprì essere una scatolina. La portò davanti agli occhi sgranati, con il cuore che batteva impazzito.

No.

No. No. No. No. No.

Tremando, sollevò piano il coperchio, giusto per gettare un occhio dentro e darsi della stupida per aver pensato che fosse…

Invece, era proprio quello. Era un anello.

Persefone trattenne il respiro in un singulto e la richiuse di scatto. La testa parve scoppiarle dalla velocità con cui ripeteva tanti piccoli “oh, mio dio” in successione continua, ancora e ancora.

Alla fine, comprese che era un’idiota. Era una grandissima idiota a stare lì, a pensare a tutto e a niente, finanche a credere che sua madre avesse ragione e Ade era troppo maturo per lei.

Eppure…

Non credeva che lui le avesse prestato quel cappotto appositamente, affinché trovasse l’anello.

_Doveva andare da lui._

In un batter d’occhio si sistemò e vestì decentemente, afferrò giacca e borsa, e il cappotto che doveva tornargli.

«Mamma, sto uscendo! È urgente!» urlò, correndo fuori dalla stanza.

Demetra corse e la raggiunse per fermarla prima che sparisse nel gelo della sera.

«Persefone!» tuonò. «Non credere che il nostro discorso sia finito! Dove stai andando?»

«Da Ade. Per favore, è importante» la pregò.

Demetra tentennò dinanzi la sua disperazione, ma era ancora troppo tesa e nervosa e non l’avrebbe lasciata fuggire così facilmente.

«Tornerò, te lo prometto. Non sto scappando» aggiunse.

Entrambe sapevano che Persefone non avrebbe disubbidito, nonostante tutto, e forse fu questo a convincerla, o qualcosa che lesse nei suoi occhi.

La donna distolse lo sguardo per non realizzare quanto sua figlia fosse diventata grande e indipendente. «Ti aspetterò, allora» sibilò, come se le stesse costando la vita.

Persefone ebbe voglia di abbracciarla, ma non era il momento di perdere tempo né di giocare con il fuoco: ci avrebbe pensato dopo a lei. Si limitò ad annuire con un cenno ed uscì.

***

Sapeva per certo – grazie a una veloce telefonata all’ufficio di Ade – che lui era rincasato subito dopo la riunione programmata.

In auto, Persefone fu costretta, a causa del traffico cittadino e della distanza tra casa propria e quella di Ade, a riflettere su ciò che era successo. Il matrimonio era un argomento molto gettonato tra le chiacchiere con le amiche, c’era chi lo desiderava e chi non voleva proprio saperne. Per questo, nell’immediato si era allarmata per le libertà che avrebbe perso e si era chiesta se Ade avrebbe iniziato a voler sapere tutto di lei, dove e con chi si trovasse.

Però, non riusciva a immaginarselo come un marito soffocante. Era sì un uomo vecchio stampo, ma l’aveva sempre rispettata.

Loro erano per lo più complici – e un estraneo avrebbe riso a questa definizione. E capitava, talvolta, che cadessero vittime delle loro età o che faticassero a comprendersi – era normale, era giusto così. Nonostante ciò, riuscivano a completarsi a vicenda: lei gli mostrava la sua visione spensierata del mondo e lui la fredda logica che serviva ad ancorarla alla realtà.

Persefone sbuffò d’impazienza quando parcheggiò davanti casa di Ade e scese dall’automobile. Non voleva pensarci un minuto di più, aveva voglia di vederlo e chiedergli spiegazioni.

Ma, non appena lui le aprì, gli saltò letteralmente addosso, placcandolo e facendolo cadere rovinosamente a terra.

«Tu sei pazzo!» Persefone non sapeva se ridere o piangere e Cerbero non l’aiutava con il suo abbaiare e saltellare festoso, credendo che stessero giocando. «Cosa ti è saltato in mente? Non l’hai fatto di proposito!»

Ade realizzò immediatamente cosa fosse successo, mentre si massaggiava il sedere dolorante. «No, certo che no. Mi sono ricordato dell’anello nel cappotto durante la riunione».

Lei ansimò per il sollievo e sfregò il volto contro la sua maglia, mentre le accarezzava dolcemente i capelli.

«L’ho comprato qualche giorno fa e mi sembrava un buon posto come nascondiglio, dato che quel cappotto non lo indosso più». Ade s’interruppe per calmare anche Cerbero, coccolandolo. «Non avevo intenzione di chiedertelo adesso e neppure così».

Persefone era al settimo cielo e si sporse per baciarlo con ardore, rischiando di fargli sbattere, per la seconda volta, la schiena a terra.

«Sei scappata di casa?» le domandò con preoccupazione, quando lo lasciò libero di respirare.

Si affrettò a negare con la testa. «Mia madre lo sa, che sono qui. Mi sta aspettando a casa».

L’espressione di Ade fu tutto un programma: sbiancò allibito, aspettandosi di veder piombare addosso a lui, da un momento all’altro, Demetra come una Furia, pronta a ridurlo in cenere.

«È la verità», ridacchiò lei.

L’uomo si passò una mano sul volto, sudando freddo. «Faresti meglio a tornare, allora» commentò, nervoso.

«Hai davvero paura di mia madre» constatò Persefone, divertita.

«No» borbottò.

«Oh, sì, invece». Lo colpì al braccio con un buffetto giocoso. «Cosa farai quando ci sposeremo?»

Dallo stomaco di Ade si levarono farfalle. «Ah, ci sposiamo?» sogghignò, tronfio.

Persefone gli allacciò le braccia al collo, sorridendo con furbizia. «Un giorno. Quando me lo chiederai. Quando arriverà il momento giusto».


	3. Gelosia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Iniziativa:** [Looktober 2020](https://www.landedifandom.net/looktober-oc-tober/) di LandeDiFandom  
>  **Prompt:** 3\. Sciarpa di seta

Persefone non credeva di essere un tipo geloso, anzi: pensava di essere fin troppo accomodante e paziente. Lo raccontavano per lei le sue precedenti relazioni: il bell’Apollo le aveva attirato occhiate invidiose e avide di uomini e donne, ma non le era pesato; Adone aveva scelto Afrodite e lei non aveva mai covato vendetta contro la cugina; Ares, invece… era Ares, quello geloso.

Al contrario, Ade pareva averle risvegliato qualcosa dentro, una parte oscura che non credeva di possedere, una Persefone crudele e livorosa, impettita nel rifiutarsi di spiegargli cosa fosse successo. Semplicemente, era uscita dal suo ufficio neanche fosse stata la protagonista di una soap opera, facendo saltare la loro cena al ristorante.

E tutto perché aveva trovato sotto la sua scrivania una sciarpa di seta verde che aveva già visto… al collo della sua segretaria, Menta. Quella stessa segretaria che non solo era l’ideale perfetto di donna – mora, pelle chiara e priva d’imperfezioni, occhi da gatta, di classe –, ma era stata anche la vecchia fiamma di lui.

Persefone poteva anche chiudere un occhio sul fatto che lavorasse ancora lì e trascorresse con Ade molto più tempo di lei, stando con lui a distanze decisamente discutibili. Poteva, inoltre, soprassedere agli sguardi languidi con cui voleva essere sorpresa da lei a guardare Ade – strega! – e a quelli ostili che le riservava, ma… C’era un limite a tutto e la sua sciarpa in un posto così difficile da raggiungere normalmente era la goccia che aveva fatto traboccare il vaso.

D’un tratto, il peso, di cui prima non si era minimamente preoccupata, l’aveva sopraffatta e schiacciata.

Eppure, Persefone si fidava di Ade e delle sue rassicurazioni. Oltre a ciò, spesso, aveva assistito con i suoi stessi occhi a come ignorasse, o evitasse appositamente, ogni ammiccamento e sbattimento di ciglia di Menta, a come le si rivolgesse con distacco professionale.

Non aveva avuto alcun motivo di dubitare di lui, ma non ci aveva più visto nel riconoscere quella tonalità, quella lucentezza del tessuto prezioso, quel profumo zuccherato e fastidioso che Menta amava spruzzarsi ogni mattina.

Era stata irrazionale, più del solito, data l’impulsività che la caratterizzava. Non dava di matto così, quando potevano sussistere altre spiegazioni al fattaccio. Arrivò persino a spegnere il cellulare e, così, ricevette le chiamate e i messaggi di Ade l’indomani, l’ultimo dei quali recitava: “Non so cosa tu abbia pensato, ma non è come credi”.

Rimase a bocca aperta e ci mancò poco che scaraventasse il cellulare dall’altro capo della camera da letto.

Le cose che “non erano come credeva”, solitamente erano proprio come credeva.

Tuttavia, fu in quel momento, proprio a causa di quella che pareva la classica giustificazione di chi aveva qualcosa da nascondere, che comprese di essersi comportata da immatura. Ade le aveva sempre parlato sinceramente, non nascondendole di Menta – e avrebbe potuto farlo proprio per evitare fraintendimenti di quel tipo. Non le avrebbe mai mentito.

La possibilità di aver travisato tutto la gettò nella più profonda vergogna, ma doveva parlargli.

Era stata stupida, una stupida ingenua, a non aver sospettato subito di Menta.

Di questo, Persefone ne fu certa non appena la sorpassò per bussare all’ufficio di Ade.

_Idiota. Idiota. Idiota._

Menta le aveva rivolto un ghigno vittorioso, come se conoscesse la causa della sua presenza e stesse aspettando il momento giusto per prendere il suo posto. Quella era una vera e propria ammissione di colpa e il giudizio di Persefone era stato ottenebrato dalla gelosia, dai suoi piccoli punzecchiamenti che, lentamente, l’avevano fatta arrivare al punto di rottura.

Stava per agguantarla dal collo e strozzarla, così da porre fine ai propri problemi, ma la voce di Ade la invitò ad entrare. Chiudendo la porta dietro di sé, Persefone ritrovò un po’ di controllo nel vederlo seduto alla scrivania con un cipiglio alquanto alterato.

«È per questa che sei scappata ieri?» domandò, mostrandole la famigerata sciarpa.

Lei annuì e Ade sospirò: «Persefone-».

«No, fai parlare me» lo interruppe, mettendo le mani avanti. «Ti chiedo scusa per come mi sono comportata. Sono abbastanza sicura che ce l’abbia messa lei, Menta, la sciarpa, sotto la tua scrivania».

Lo sorprese, ma in modo positivo. «Infatti, è così» confermò. «L’ha ammesso subito, quando le ho parlato. Voleva solo farti ingelosire per farmi capire che la donna giusta per me fosse lei, e non tu».

Persefone si prese la testa tra le mani, imprecando e dandosi della cretina. Era saltata così facilmente alla conclusione peggiore…!

Ade aveva chiuso con Menta e Menta non riusciva a farsene una ragione – forse, un po’, in fondo, le faceva anche pena.

Quando lui l’abbracciò, Persefone tentò di divincolarsi per l’imbarazzo, ma riuscì soltanto a farlo divertire e a farsi stringere di più. Ade poggiò il mento sulla sua nuca e la cullò tra le braccia.

«Non sono una bambina» sbuffò Persefone, un po’ risentita.

«Sì, lo so» le sussurrò tra i capelli, con una punta di orgoglio. «Ma è la prima volta che ti vedo gelosa».

«Gelosa?!» scattò rabbiosa. «Oh, non sai cosa le farò appena uscirò da qui!»

Lui ridacchiò. «Non ce ne sarà bisogno» la informò. «Sto per trasferirla altrove».

Persefone sussultò stupita.

«È meglio così», annuì Ade. «Per tutti».

Non ci fu bisogno di aggiungere altro.

Sebbene, una piccola vendetta era pur sempre una piccola, innocente, vendetta. Così, Persefone fece in modo che tutto l’ufficio – Menta compresa – sapesse che lei era l’unica donna di Ade: nel salutarlo, lo tirò a sé per baciarlo così appassionatamente e con tanta lingua da lasciarlo piacevolmente stordito.

Come se il messaggio non fosse stato abbastanza chiaro, quando passò davanti alla postazione di Menta, lasciò cadere sulla tastiera del suo pc, davanti al quale stava lavorando, la sciarpa che aveva preso di nascosto a Ade.

«Credo che questa sia tua» disse con un palesemente finto sorriso. «La prossima volta, assicurati di lasciare qualcosa di più compromettente».

Non ci sarebbe stata una prossima volta, ma Menta ancora non lo sapeva.


	4. Buone impressioni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Iniziativa:** [Looktober 2020](https://www.landedifandom.net/looktober-oc-tober/) di LandeDiFandom  
>  **Prompt:** 4\. Tacchi alti

_Ahi._

Il volto di Persefone si deformò in una smorfia di dolore e si aggrappò al braccio di Ade per non cadere. Era ormai certa di avere almeno una vescica su ogni piede, ma mancava poco al parcheggio, doveva resistere un altro pochino.

Ade sospirò e la tenne dalle spalle contro il proprio petto, facendosi usare come una stampella mentre camminavano. All’uscita dal ristorante si era offerto di raggiungere l’auto senza di lei, in modo da prenderla al volo per farla muovere il meno possibile su quei tacchi che si era intestardita a indossare per la serata.

«È importante. Devo fare buona impressione» gli aveva detto.

Non credeva che “fare buona impressione” significasse suicidarsi con un paio di scarpe, così l’aveva lasciata fare.

Il risultato gli era comunque piaciuto, e molto, non aveva di che lamentarsi: se pensava di non avere alcun feticismo, si ricrebbe non appena vide quanto sensuali fossero i suoi piedi stretti nel cuoio dei sandali, quanto le slanciassero le gambe facendole sembrare chilometriche – e avrebbe voluto cavare gli occhi di tutti i clienti del locale, quando si accorse degli sguardi che attirò.

Il tacco vertiginoso, accostato a tutto il resto, abito, trucco e capelli, le davano un’aria ricercata ed elegante.

Un’aria che, tuttavia, non le apparteneva.

«Non avresti dovuto impuntarti tanto» borbottò. «Era solo una cena».

Persefone lo fulminò con lo sguardo. « _Solo_ una cena con i tizi con cui domani dovrai concludere degli affari» puntualizzò. «E le loro mogli» aggiunse con enfasi.

Ade scosse la testa: meglio non immischiarsi in faccende femminili, né chiedere perché le donne ad ogni occasione dovessero concorrere tra loro per il titolo di più bella – l’ultima volta che Era, Atena e Afrodite ci avevano provato, era finita davvero, davvero male, per il povero Paride ovviamente.

Decise di provare a darle supporto.

«Non sarebbe cambiato niente, se avessi indossato scarpe più comode».

Lei sbuffò, dandogli ragione a metà. «Volevo essere all’altezza e far notare di meno la differenza di età».

Oh, pensò e stirò le labbra in un sorriso compiaciuto.

«Ma _sei_ all’altezza» confermò, ed era vero: con tutti quei centimetri di scarpe Persefone gli arrivava quasi sotto il mento; ma, a parte gli scherzi, ciò che pensavano quegli imprenditori non aveva alcuna importanza per lui. «E, poi, vuoi privarmi dell’invidia degli uomini di avere una moglie così giovane?» concluse, tronfio.

Persefone lo colpì con un buffetto, ridendo. «Così sembri davvero un vecchio maniaco!»

Ade fece scivolare il braccio per poterle stringere il sedere nel palmo, a dimostrarle come lo fosse davvero, e lei saltò via con una piccola esclamazione scandalizzata.

Riuscì a sfuggirgli per poco, poiché inciampò nuovamente e lui dovette riprenderla al volo prima che cadesse.

Persefone non fece in tempo ad esplodere in una sonora risata che lui la sollevò di peso.

«Ade!» gridò, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle.

Era ebbra di euforia, sebbene non avesse ecceduto con il vino, e lui non l’aiutava a calmarsi con quello sguardo divertito e perdutamente innamorato che illuminava il suo viso.

Dimenticava tutto, quando la guardava così. Dimenticava spazio e tempo, poiché il centro del proprio universo diventava quell’uomo, suo marito.

Incorniciò il suo volto tra i palmi e ricambiò con altrettanto amore, con un sorriso quasi intimidito dalle forti emozioni che sprigionavano i suoi occhi scuri.

«La prossima volta niente tacchi vertiginosi, fastidiosi e pericolosi» gli promise con un bacetto sull’angolo delle labbra. «Anche se mi piaceva come mi guardavi» gli sussurrò all’orecchio, maliziosa.

Ade alzò entrambe le sopracciglia, sorpreso: non pensava di essere stato così poco discreto.

«Mi guardavi le gambe proprio come un vecchio maniaco», ridacchiò lei nel rimarcare l’epiteto.

_Ah, era così?_

Con un piccolo grugnito per lo sforzo se la caricò in spalla come un sacco di patate, così da poter riprendere a camminare.

«Questo vecchio maniaco,» la canzonò, «ti farà vedere subito quanto sia veramente poco vecchio ma _molto_ maniaco».

Le proteste di Persefone si trasformarono in risa strozzate dagli sballottamenti causati dalle sue veloci e lunghe falcate, impaziente di raggiungere il parcheggio e dimostrarle quanto aveva detto.


	5. Gioventù spensierata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Iniziativa:** [Looktober 2020](https://www.landedifandom.net/looktober-oc-tober/) di LandeDiFandom  
>  **Prompt:** 5\. Pantaloni di pelle  
>  **Note:** Il prossimo prompt sarà in una raccolta a parte, perché sarà NSFW e non volevo alzare il rating di questa.

Godersi una giornata di riposo non sempre era scontato, o possibile, con il lavoro in mezzo. In particolare, nei giorni antecedenti festività o ferie sembrava che tutto dovesse essere concluso prima, come se, al rientro, comunque non si sarebbero accumulate altre faccende. A Ade non dispiaceva quel modo di vedere le pause: in quell’ottica, poteva considerarle un ottimo risultato della fatica e delle energie spese.

Quel pomeriggio stava leggendo, rilassato, nella tranquillità del salotto di casa propria, Cerbero si era acciambellato sul divano accanto a lui e riceveva di buon grado carezze e grattini sul muso, non vi era alcun pensiero a turbarlo, né rumore in sottofondo. Il romanzo che aveva cominciato era un thriller, un genere che riusciva ad assorbirlo completamente, il genere perfetto per quando voleva distrarsi e non pensare all’ufficio.

«Ade!» trillò la voce di Persefone.

Sussultò dallo spavento che l’aveva colto a tradimento. Era così immerso nella storia da non essersi accorto di lei che, entrata come un piccolo tornado nella stanza, gli si sedette accanto con un piccolo balzo.

«Ade» ripeté, allegra. «Voglio sapere la verità!» gli ordinò con gli occhi che brillavano di infinita curiosità.

Ade aggrottò la fronte, confuso, e lei gli sventolò davanti al naso un paio di pantaloni. Un paio di pantaloni che credeva di aver buttato ma che, adesso, avrebbe preferito aver direttamente bruciato.

«Cosa sono _questi?_ » domandò, incalzandolo. «Sono tuoi, no? Lo devono essere per forza! Miei non sono» ragionò tra sé. «A meno che non li abbia lasciati qualcun altro…»

Ade scosse la testa con un sospiro. «No. Chi mai è stato qui, a parte te?»

Persefone annuì meccanicamente, ma non demorse. «Allora sono tuoi. Sono di vera pelle? Non riesco a vederti con questi addosso!», si entusiasmò.

L’uomo chiuse il libro e si passò una mano sul volto, sudando freddo.

«È una cosa vecchia» mugugnò.

«Vecchia o no, io ti ho sempre visto solo in pantaloni, di lino o cotone, ma… _di pelle?_ Devi raccontarmi tutto!»

Ade incrociò le braccia al petto, sulla difensiva. «Ero giovane».

Persefone non voleva sentire scuse e gli intimò con uno sguardo da “ma va’” di continuare.

Trasse un sospiro e raccontò: «È successo alla festa di laurea di Poseidone… Il tema è stato gli anni ’80. Tutto qui».

«Tutto qui?» ripeté lei, insoddisfatta dalla sua sinteticità.

Ade sogghignò. «Cosa ti aspettavi? Una storia compromettente?»

Persefone agitò l’indice davanti i suoi occhi, un ghigno altrettanto furbo in viso. «Oh, di compromettente ci saranno le fotografie che ti ritraggono in tenuta rock’n’roll» canticchiò lei, maliziosa.

Lui rise, accondiscendente. «Non ci sono fotografie. Non ne ho tenuta nessuna, di nessun periodo». All’improvviso, realizzò: «Dove li hai trovati?»

«Stavo sistemando l’armadio e li ho visti abbandonati sul fondo». Persefone scrollò le spalle con noncuranza. «Non hai tenuto neppure le nostre foto?»

Ade si accarezzò il mento, sfuggendo al suo sguardo e riflettendo. «Ci sono cose che è meglio dimenticare, come quei tremendi pantaloni» spiegò. «Ma… Quelle fotografie sono nel mio studio».

Persefone affermò con un cenno e un sorriso: aveva intravisto qualcosa nelle cornici che lui teneva sulla scrivania, ma si annotò di indagare meglio così da scoprire se tenesse anche un album.

«È un peccato che non possa vederti da adolescente» si dispiacque.

Ade sbuffò via il disagio. «Non è stato un bel periodo».

«Be’, posso facilmente immaginarti come il tipo cupo e misterioso che piace a tutte le ragazzine».

«Ah, ecco come ho fatto a conquistarti» la stuzzicò lui.

Persefone si morse il labbro inferiore, divertita. «Potrebbe essere, sì».

Ade adocchiò i pantaloni che teneva in grembo e li prese. Poiché erano in vera pelle, si erano conservati bene per essere stati comprati parecchi anni addietro.

«Non so come abbia fatto a dimenticarli lì. Di sicuro li stavo buttando» constatò ad alta voce.

Persefone non perse tempo e gli strinse le mani. «Ma meno male che non l’hai fatto! Mi avresti privata del piacere di vederti in abiti così trasgressivi». Lui parve confuso, così si affrettò a spiegargli: «Indossali, su! Sembrano ancora della taglia giusta».

Lo vide letteralmente sbiancare.

«Per favore», cercò di addolcirlo lei. «Non posso non approfittare di questo ritrovamento! Quando potrebbe ricapitarmi?»

Ade stava per impuntarsi – non l’avrebbe fatto mai e poi mai –, ma… come poteva freddare così il suo entusiasmo?

«Promettimi di non ridere», si arrese con un sospiro.

Persefone annuì e lui si alzò per andare a cambiarsi.

Ritornò una decina di minuti dopo e la trovò a giocare con Cerbero.

Avrebbe potuto approfittarne e girare i tacchi con la scusa che era stata lei a distrarsi perdendosi lo spettacolo, ma… Era un uomo, un uomo non si tirava indietro davanti le difficoltà. Poteva superare anche quella. Poteva farcela.

Ade si schiarì la gola per attirare la sua attenzione e Persefone alzò subito lo sguardo.

Quando i suoi occhi e la sua bocca si aprirono dallo stupore, lui si sentì morire.

Lo sapeva. _Lo sapeva._ Era stata una pessima idea assecondarla. Era ridicolo! Anche il verdetto dello specchio era stato identico: uomo ormai prossimo alla mezza età prova a vestirsi da vecchia gloria del rock.

Sembrava una barzelletta.

Velocemente si voltò per tornare in camera, ma Persefone lo fermò.

«No!» esclamò con enfasi. «No, as-aspetta! Non stavo per ridere!»

Ade scosse la testa, di spalle.

«Ti stanno bene. Sei sexy» mormorò lei, avvicinandosi.

A quel punto, voltò soltanto la testa per lanciarle uno sguardo scettico e a Persefone non rimase nient’altro che provarglielo.

Le sue mani sul sedere lo sorpresero e lui sobbalzò appena.

«Ti sottolineano questo e, fossi stata a quella festa, ti sarei saltata addosso alla prima occasione utile» sussurrò, ammiccante.

Ade sciolse l’irrigidimento delle membra e ruotò verso di lei, sollevato ma ancora poco convinto. Incrociò le braccia al petto e la puntò con il mento, sfidandola a tirar fuori la verità.

Persefone si leccò le labbra. «Invece, adesso, ti danno un’aria più giovane e trasandata» completò suadente, sporgendosi verso di lui.

La sua trappola era davvero ben orchestrata e Ade l’ammirò per questo. Il suo tono era vellutato, l’ammaliò e gli fece dimenticare tutto il resto, la sua bocca schiusa era un dolce invito, un’irresistibile tentazione a cui cedette ben volentieri.

_Ma quei dannati pantaloni di pelle sarebbero comunque finiti nella spazzatura al più presto._


	6. Artefatto (o forse no)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Iniziativa:** [Looktober 2020](https://www.landedifandom.net/looktober-oc-tober/) di LandeDiFandom  
>  **Prompt:** 7\. Passerella  
>  **Note:** Arranged Marriage!AU. Buona lettura :)  
> 

La sensazione di essere al centro dell’attenzione poteva essere giustificata dal contesto – un matrimonio, il _suo_ matrimonio –, dall’opulenza della sala del ricevimento, dai flash dei giornalisti che volevano immortalare l’imbarazzo innocente della sposa e il cipiglio severo dello sposo, dalle centinaia di ospiti invitati; eppure, ricordarlo non servì a cancellare il nervosismo che provava.

Persefone non credeva di essere nata per sfilare su lucide passerelle, sotto accecanti riflettori, su tacchi vertiginosi o stravaganti, come le modelle di prestigiosi marchi di alta moda. Al contrario, tutte quelle attenzioni le erano estranee e l’avevano agitata, come se già non lo fosse stata abbastanza.

Lei, che amava la semplicità e la quotidianità, le uscite con gli amici e le piante che coltivava, non era tagliata a diventare la moglie di un uomo che possedeva petroliere in giro per il mondo, che guadagnava fiumi di milioni di soldi, che era molto, ma molto, più grande di età ed era così schivo da averla baciata freddamente alla conclusione del rito.

Sua madre, Demetra, non approvava quell’unione, ma aveva dovuto calare la testa davanti alla decisione di suo padre, Zeus. E, in ogni caso, essere sposata non significava recidere i legami con la famiglia, perciò l’avrebbe vista, sarebbe andata a trovarla anche molto presto, visto l’interesse nullo di quell’uomo – Ade, suo marito – nei suoi confronti.

Perché aveva voluto sposarla, allora? Non era stupida e aveva torchiato Zeus affinché le spiegasse quell’improvviso fulmine a ciel sereno, quell’intromissione nella propria vita dacché non si era mai interessato a lei. La sua risposta la lasciò basita e dubbiosa, le disse che era stato Ade a volerlo, che era innamorato di lei, che aveva minacciato il licenziamento se non l’avesse avuta in moglie, e non potevano permettersi di perderlo per nessun motivo al mondo.

E lei era stata sciocca a dar priorità all’interesse della famiglia, ingenua nel sentirsi addirittura lusingata. Era stata sciocca a non ribellarsi a quell’unione sin da principio, ingenua ad accettare di incontrare Ade. Era stata sciocca a pensare di poter trascorrere l’intera vita al fianco di un uomo che non le mostrava nessuna emozione, nessuna compassione, con il solo scopo di ottenere più indipendenza e libertà di quanto gliene concedesse sua madre.

Persefone non credeva di essere così superficiale e materialista. Peccato fosse il momento sbagliato per provare nei confronti di sé stessa un disgusto che, aggiunto a tutta la tensione di apparire la sposa perfetta e felice che la famiglia e la stampa desideravano, la stava mandando nel panico più totale.

Il cuore accelerò i battiti e il respiro iniziò a farsi affannoso, la gola si aggrovigliò e così lo stomaco, anche se il rinfresco doveva ancora iniziare.

Come avrebbe fatto a scappare con quell’abito bianco, principesco, pesante come fosse uno dei lampadari di cristallo di nonna Rea, con tutti quegli occhi puntati contro? Non sarebbe fuggita – forse, chissà, ancora non aveva deciso –, ma avrebbe voluto allontanarsi discretamente per rinchiudersi in bagno.

Anelava un piccolissimo, brevissimo, attimo in cui sarebbe stata soltanto lei, un attimo in cui poteva riconoscersi al di sotto del trucco e dell’acconciatura dei capelli.

Ma nessun modello professionista scivolava dalla passerella per finire sulle prime pagine dei giornali scandalistici. Stringevano i denti, era il loro lavoro, e per una manciata di minuti di camminata diventavano un semplice oggetto di accompagnamento ai capi che avevano indosso.

Persefone si sentiva allo stesso modo, come un pezzo da esposizione, una bambola ben vestita per il sollazzo degli ospiti; un passo falso e avrebbe rovinato tutto, avrebbe deluso tutti.

Quando il tremito delle ginocchia minacciò di farla crollare, la mano di Ade corse ad afferrarla e, sorprendentemente, quella stretta l’ancorò alla realtà.

«Abbiamo quasi finito» mormorò lui, in modo che potesse essere udito soltanto da lei. «Neppure a me piace essere al centro dell’attenzione» aggiunse nel tono calmo che aveva imparato a conoscere.

Persefone non seppe cosa replicare, il calore che lui le stava trasmettendo grazie al contatto tra loro la confuse: aveva sempre pensato che un uomo freddo potesse emanare solo gelo, eppure…

«Più tardi saranno troppo ubriachi per accorgersi di noi» continuò a parlarle piano, pacato, quasi avesse intuito la paura che l’aveva immobilizzata e volesse alleviarla. «Potremmo approfittarne per fare un giro nei giardini. Vi coltivano tantissime varietà di piante, anche rare».

Persefone si voltò di scatto e lo guardò con occhi sgranati, stupita dall’empatia inattesa, dalle sue parole che erano gentili, dal modo cortese di porre l’invito – e come faceva a sapere della sua passione per il giardinaggio?

Con altrettanta sorpresa lo vide arrossire appena sulle guance e lì ricordò le parole di Zeus.

Allora, sorrise lentamente ed annuì. «Mi piacerebbe, sì».

Si appoggiò al suo braccio sospirando piano un ringraziamento e chiudendo le palpebre. Al buio, annullando ogni altro suono della sala, il martellare del suo cuore e il suo respiro agitato la cullarono dolcemente.

Forse, non lo amava e ancora non era del tutto certa dei sentimenti di lui, ma la vicinanza di Ade le spiaceva meno di ciò che aveva temuto.


	7. Il segno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Iniziativa:** [Looktober 2020](https://www.landedifandom.net/looktober-oc-tober/) di LandeDiFandom  
>  **Prompt:** 8\. Rossetto  
>  **Note:** Cambio di protagonista per una piccola incursione nell’organico dell’ufficio di Ade. Buona lettura :)

Il Capo era sempre stato lontano dal tipo amichevole e confidenziale che, a volte, si aveva la fortuna di incontrare in giro, né poteva far parte della categoria del superiore irascibile e dittatore – per fortuna. Thanatos non aveva nulla da criticare in Ade: era severo ma giusto, instancabile e abbastanza flessibile, elargiva complimenti, seppure abbastanza freddi, quando era necessario, faceva notare gli errori quando si presentavano. Non l’avrebbe definito perfetto, ma ci andava parecchio vicino – almeno, questo era il suo giudizio. Gli piaceva lavorare per lui e da tanti anni lo faceva, nel bene e nel male, da che era stato assunto come tirocinante alla stretta collaborazione che avevano adesso. Era certo di essere considerato da lui una persona di cui fidarsi.

E, proprio perché aveva imparato a conoscere Ade, a leggere i suoi atteggiamenti e tra le sue parole centellinate, si era accorto del cambiamento.

Già da qualche settimana aveva notato come lui, a volte, nei tempi morti o durante le pause, si perdesse nei propri pensieri, distaccandosi da quella realtà a cui era sempre ancorato. Più di una volta l’aveva sorpreso a consultare il cellulare personale, una rarità dal momento che chiunque necessitasse di comunicare con lui – persino il Grande Capo di tutta la baracca, Zeus, che era anche suo fratello – lo faceva attraverso il suo numero da lavoro.

Per non parlare, poi, del venerdì pomeriggio.

Il venerdì pomeriggio, quando la gente normale già fremeva per il finesettimana imminente e Ade era, come sempre, l’ultimo ad uscire, accadeva il miracolo: puntualissimo, alle sei, riponeva ogni cosa e andava via, lasciando il compito a chi doveva recuperare ore o finire arretrati di chiudere gli uffici.

Quella stranezza accese la metaforica lampadina dentro la testa di Thanatos.

Una donna.

C’era di mezzo una donna. Ade aveva una donna, per forza. Solo una donna poteva operare una tale magia, un incantesimo così sottile da riuscire a passare inosservato agli occhi di tutti.

Purtroppo, a Thanatos erano preclusi i suoi affari privati e, per questo, non poteva supporre nulla al riguardo. Certamente, non era Menta. Sebbene fosse plausibile un’evoluzione del loro rapporto da solo sesso a vera e propria relazione sentimentale, qualcuno molto bravo avrebbe dovuto spiegargli perché, da qualche tempo, dal bel volto della segretaria fosse sparito il sorriso vittorioso che sfoggiava continuamente.

No, non era lei, ne era più che sicuro.

Però, era una donna.

Per fortuna, la pazienza costituiva una delle sue molte virtù, così attese e attese. Attese un indizio, uno scivolone – anche piccolo – di Ade, un segno.

Un segno.

Arrivò, infatti, un segno. Non come se l’era immaginato, ma pur sempre segno era. Come avesse fatto Ade a non accorgersene era un mistero che trovava in sé stesso la soluzione: semplicemente, l’amore l’aveva reso anche cieco, oppure molto distratto – un aggettivo difficile da attribuirgli.

Thanatos l’aveva visto poiché, a causa di un file che Ade doveva mostrargli sul computer, gli si era avvicinato abbastanza e gli occhi erano caduti proprio lì. Così, quando poté congedarsi, pensò bene di non lasciare l’occasione sfuggirgli di mano. Si schiarì la gola per attirare la sua attenzione, ma lui parve non sentirlo.

«Capo», riprovò più forte.

Ade alzò lo sguardo su di lui, una domanda inespressa a voce dipinta in volto.

Thanatos si indicò l’interno del colletto della camicia. «Qui» sillabò. «Hai un po’ di rossetto».

E avrebbe tanto voluto immortalare la sua irripetibile espressione, ma gli venne nascosta dalla mano che si portò davanti il viso impallidito. Il grugnito che seguì confermò, comunque, i propri sospetti.

«Potresti chiudere tutti i bottoni per nasconderlo» gli suggerì. «Così non si vedrebbe anche l’ _altro_ segno».

«Quale altro segno?!» saltò su Ade.

Thanatos tranne a fatica le risate. «Quello sul collo. Il succhiotto».

L’imprecazione si perse tra di denti stretti, ma era facile immaginarne il contenuto colorito.

«Thanatos!» abbaiò Ade, vedendolo andar via. «Non una parola» sibilò, abbassando il tono della voce.

Thanatos mimò l’atto di chiudere una cerniera sulle labbra e lui approvò, più tranquillo.

«Deve essere una signorina molto importante» commentò, non potendone fare a meno, e, senza aspettare la sua reazione o replica, uscì.

***

«Oh, mi scusi!»

Thanatos si fermò in tempo dallo scontrarsi contro la poveretta che gli stava venendo incontro. Di riflesso e per buona educazione, scosse la testa con un sorriso affabile. «No, è colpa mia. Hai bisogno di qualcosa? Sei la nuova tirocinante?» indagò.

La ragazza era giovane, dal viso fresco e l’espressione entusiasta. Gli piacevano le persone che volevano darsi da fare sin da subito.

Prima che lei potesse rispondergli, prima della voce che arrivò alle proprie spalle, si accorse delle sue reazioni: s’illuminò come avesse visto qualcosa di meraviglioso, gli occhi si addolcirono e le labbra si curvarono in un segreto sorriso. Proprio su di esse lui si soffermò: erano truccate con un rossetto lucido che gli parve di conoscere – anche se non era certo un esperto di cosmetici femminili –, ma non fece in tempo a collegare i pezzi.

«Persefone?» Il tono di Ade era stupito, ma non gelido come quando riceveva visite a sorpresa.

Ah.

Thanatos non ebbe bisogno di altro, né di voltarsi ad osservare lo scambio di sguardi e saluti dei due, per capire chi fosse.


	8. Quella strega di Afrodite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Iniziativa:** [Looktober 2020](https://www.landedifandom.net/looktober-oc-tober/) di LandeDiFandom  
>  **Prompt:** 9\. Gioielli costosi

«Quella strega di Afrodite!!»

Il rumore della porta che sbatteva con violenza fu niente in confronto alla voce di Persefone, così alta e alterata da far scattare Cerbero. Il suo abbaiare coprì la sequela di improperi con i quali la sua fidanzata stava elogiando la cugina.

Ade corse a calmare il cane con sussurri e carezze, lasciando Persefone a sbollire la rabbia. Una cosa alla volta e, certamente, Cerbero risultava più facile da ammansire rispetto alla sua fidanzata.

Persefone spuntò dall’ingresso ed entrò marciando nel salotto. Irrequieta, fumava letteralmente rabbia e sbuffava, girando intorno alla stanza, avanti e indietro, nel tentativo di recuperare un po’ di autocontrollo.

Quando sembrò arrivare a un punto morto, Ade decise di intervenire.

«Non eri con Arianna?» indagò. E, soprattutto, non avevano programmato di vedersi quella sera… La sua visita era del tutto inaspettata.

Persefone si immobilizzò e si voltò lentamente verso di lui.

«Oh» fiatò con voce sottile.

_Oh?_ , pensò Ade confuso.

«Scusami» sospirò lei, realizzando dove fosse. «Non volevo disturbarti. Mi dispiace. Me ne vado» farfugliò imbarazzata.

«Persefone». Ade la bloccò afferrandole il gomito. «Va tutto bene. Cosa è successo?», ritentò.

Persefone era arrossita e si rifiutò di guardarlo, coprendosi il viso con la mano libera.

«Dèi, non ci posso credere» biascicò. Non era possibile che gli fosse piombata in casa come un ciclone senza rendersene conto!

Ade le sorrise teneramente e scrollò le spalle. «Ormai».

«Sì, be’…» balbettò lei, tergiversando.

«Tra qualche mese questa sarà anche casa tua, no?» E il fatto che già lei la considerasse tale, non poté che fargli piacere.

Persefone annuì e si lasciò trascinare a sedere sul divano.

«Non è nulla», cominciò umettandosi le labbra e le bastò lo sguardo di Ade per continuare il racconto. «Sì, ero con Arianna al solito posto, “Da Bacco”. Avessi saputo di incontrare Afrodite, avrei insistito per vederci altrove…» brontolò.

Ade la rabbonì accarezzandole la testa e venne ripagato dalla sua risata divertita.

«Le ho accennato un saluto, giusto perché mi aveva vista, e sono andata a sedermi al tavolo con Arianna», proseguì lei. «Abbiamo chiacchierato un po’ e, poi, le ho raccontato della festa di fidanzamento mostrandole anche l’anello. Di punto in bianco, Afrodite si è intromessa dicendo a Dioniso che solo i gioielli che creava per lei Efesto erano dei veri pezzi di artigianato, che le mani di un esperto si vedevano subito, che la qualità costa». Roteò gli occhi e si sistemò meglio contro di lui, poggiando la testa nell’incavo della sua spalla.

Lui la cinse con un braccio e le lasciò un bacio tra i capelli. «Penso di sapere cosa sia successo dopo». Le prese la mano sinistra, l’avvicinò al viso e posò le labbra sulla piccola fascia d’oro rosa con diamante sul suo anulare, che le aveva regalato qualche settimana prima.

«Sì, immagino sia abbastanza scontato» confermò lei in un mugugno. «L’ho ignorata, all’inizio, ma poi è arrivata al nostro tavolo tutta tronfia, mi ha preso la mano e ha messo a confronto i nostri anelli» soffiò incredula e irritata. «Ti rendi conto?! Davanti a tutti ha osato dire che, siccome non mi hai regalato una delle creazioni di Efesto, allora il tuo amore vale quanto un semplice e volgare anello da gioielleria», esplose.

Ade alzò lo sguardo al soffitto. «Ah, sì. Credo che non me lo perdoneranno mai» commentò flemmatico, mentre l’accarezzava lungo il braccio per calmare i tremiti nervosi che la scuotevano.

Persefone era paonazza. «Non mi interessa cosa pensa la nostra famiglia! Lo sa anche lei che Efesto vuole solo accontentare tutti i suoi capricci» sbottò con stizza. «Quello che mi fa più rabbia è che ti ha messo in mezzo! Coma ha osato parlare di noi come se ci conoscesse? Ma che pensi a non rovinarsi le sue stupide unghie ricostruite, piuttosto!»

Adesso che aveva fatto esplodere tutto l’astio accumulato, respirava con più sollievo e leggerezza.

«Probabilmente è solo invidiosa» commentò, dopo, sebbene le risultasse incomprensibile che una persona potesse covare un simile sentimento quando otteneva tutto ciò che voleva con uno schiocco di dita.

Ade rimase in silenzio. Non aveva nulla da aggiungere o rimproverarle. Certo, prendersela così tanto forse era stato eccessivo, eppure non poteva biasimarla: sapeva bene quanto Afrodite amasse pavoneggiarsi ed avere la meglio sulle altre donne.

Sollevò il suo mento per farsi guardare. «È te che voglio sposare» proclamò, sollevando un angolo delle labbra in un mezzo sorriso. «Sei tu che dovevi portare l’anello, non Afrodite, né tua madre, né nessun altro. L’ho scelto per te».

Sul volto di Persefone spuntò un sereno sorriso, chiuse gli occhi e strofinò il naso contro il suo. «Lo so ed è bellissimo».

Ade sogghignò. «E, comunque, anche gli altri gioiellieri si fanno pagare bene, non solo Efesto» appuntò.

Lei si irrigidì e riaprì di scatto le palpebre, alterata. Con quella battuta era stato capace di distruggere tutta l’atmosfera romantica che aveva appena creato.

Lo fulminò con lo sguardo. «Oltre che irascibile, stai dicendo che sono anche impegnativa?»

« _Sei_ impegnativa» confermò Ade con mortale serietà.

Persefone aprì la bocca scandalizzata, ma lui fu più veloce e la batté sul tempo.

«Così impegnativa che sei riuscita ad impormi la tua presenza anche in questa serata tra uomini che avevo organizzato con Cerbero. Quindi, adesso, dovrai farti perdonare».

E, dato che era la verità e lui aveva quel luccichio malizioso negli occhi che la faceva sciogliere, non vedeva l’ora di dimostrargli quanto fosse dispiaciuta.


	9. Bruschi risvegli mattutini

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Iniziativa:** [Looktober 2020](https://www.landedifandom.net/looktober-oc-tober/) di LandeDiFandom  
>  **Prompt:** 10\. Maglietta aderente

Riemerse dalle nebbie del sonno non per colpa del trillo della sveglia, ma a causa del movimento che percepì accanto e contro di sé, del corpo di Ade che cercava di liberarsi delicatamente dalla presa a piovra in cui l’aveva stretto durante la notte.

Persefone mugugnò infastidita e cercò di riagguantarlo. In fondo, Ade era un po’ come il suo cuscino preferito: era caldo e aveva un buonissimo profumo, perché mai avrebbe dovuto privarsene? Per sua sfortuna, lui aveva altre idee in mente, ma rimase così deliziato da quella manifestazione di possesso che ne rise a bassa voce per non svegliarla ulteriormente.

«Torna a dormire» la invitò dolcemente, lasciandole una carezza sulla nuca.

Tuttavia, la sua voce arrochita dal risveglio le riportò alla mente la fantastica notte appena trascorsa, quando lui aveva pronunciato il suo nome con quello stesso tono graffiato, ansante, in preda alla passione. Il languore la punse tra le cosce, ma il sonno vinse e si lasciò portare via di nuovo.

La seconda volta che si ridestò, fu colpa dell’abbaiare di Cerbero.

Persefone scattò a sedere sul letto, allarmata. Si era dimenticata del cane e, adesso che lo spavento l’aveva resa più lucida, comprese il motivo dell’alzataccia di Ade. Ciononostante, avrebbe potuto accontentarla e aspettare un orario più decente per portarlo fuori.

Sbuffò, stropicciandosi gli occhi e scivolando fuori dal letto. Se l’avesse raggiunto in tempo, forse sarebbe riuscita a convincerlo ad uscire più tardi.

Ciò che si trovò davanti la terrorizzò e la eccitò al contempo: Ade era in tenuta da runner, in pantaloncino e t-shirt in tessuto tecnico. Poiché era inusuale che le persone si vestissero in quel modo solo per accompagnare a spasso il cane, dedusse che lui dovesse davvero approfittarne per fare una corsa mattutina – e questo, per una pigra come lei, era raccapricciante. Eppure, la vista della maglietta aderente al suo petto, le fece dimenticare presto il ribrezzo per quella scoperta.  
La sera precedente aveva avuto prova di come il suo fisico fosse abbastanza asciutto e tonico, seppure non troppo atletico e muscoloso, ma nella semioscurità non aveva avuto il privilegio dell’alta definizione data dalla luce solare e dalla particolarità del tessuto che gli definiva pettorali, addominali e bicipiti.

Persefone si accorse di essere rimasta come una liceale in preda agli ormoni a fissarlo a bocca aperta, solo quando lui la notò.

«Buongiorno» la salutò, mentre posava il guinzaglio di Cerbero nell’armadio all’ingresso.

« Buongiorno» rispose lei, di scatto, in maniera un po’ troppo stridula. «Stai uscendo?» domandò, cercando di tenere lo sguardo sui suoi occhi – occhi, occhi, occhi. I suoi occhi erano davvero bellissimi, quindi perché pensare a quanto erano invitanti i suoi muscoli? O a immaginarsi mentre vi premeva contro mani e bocca?

_No._ No, no, no.

Sul volto di Ade spuntò un piccolo sorriso divertito. «Siamo appena tornati».

Perfetto. Aveva appena fatto la figura dell’idiota.

Persefone arrossì e distolse lo sguardo con il terribile sospetto di essere stata appena scoperta a pensare a tutte le cose sconce che avrebbe voluto fargli.

«Scusa, sarò ancora intontita dal sonno» mugugnò.

Ade la trovò adorabile e le si avvicinò per arruffarle i capelli. «Ti serve il bagno? Avrei bisogno di farmi una doccia».

Persefone scosse la testa e lui la sorpassò. In questo modo, la maglietta, che sul retro scoprì essere bagnata dal sudore, sottolineò il movimento delle sue spalle e della sua schiena.

«Ade!» lo chiamò, prima di ripensarci.

Lui voltò solo la testa, prestandole ascolto.

«Hai bisogno di aiuto per lavarti?» Stupida, stupida, stupida. Si rimproverò per aver usato una scusa così infantile, banale e vecchia.

Infatti, lui alzò entrambe le sopracciglia, piacevolmente sorpreso, ma non rise di lei.

«Sì, grazie» le rispose, invece.

E a Persefone bastò quello per perdonarlo dall’averla abbandonata quella mattina.


	10. Nel cuore della notte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Iniziativa:** [Looktober 2020](https://www.landedifandom.net/looktober-oc-tober/) di LandeDiFandom  
>  **Prompt:** 11\. Boxer

Uno sbuffo stanco e scocciato interruppe il silenzio della notte.

 _Non potevano continuare così!_ , pensò Persefone rigirandosi nel letto.

«Vedrai che se smetti di agitarti così tanto, ti addormenterai». La voce calma di Ade non ebbe l’effetto sperato, ma servì soltanto ad alterarla.

«Con questo caldo, non penso proprio» replicò, irritata. Se ne dispiacque, dato che non era colpa sua ma della malasorte e di quell’albergo che prometteva soggiorni di totale relax, suite di lusso e, poi, trovavano i condizionatori guasti nel bel mezzo di luglio.

Suo marito aveva avuto in dono la fortuna di non soffrire l’afa – beato lui! – e, dandole le spalle, cercava di prendere sonno. Lei, invece, mal sopportava l’umidità: era quello il problema, non l’estate, non il sole.

«Perché non provi a dormire senza pigiama?» provò a venirle in aiuto lui.

Persefone avvampò. Già dormiva senza reggiseno, sempre a causa del caldo, come faceva a togliere quel leggerissimo strato di cotone che le copriva torso e cosce? Non era pesante, le si era soltanto attaccato addosso senza ulteriori fastidi, perciò non vedeva come potesse migliorare la situazione tanto da riuscire a farle dimenticare il caldo.

Non si vergognava di certo a dormire nuda, davvero, anzi, capitava quando facevano l’amore, ma… La situazione era differente in quel momento: erano in una camera d’albergo per via di un convegno fuori città e non le sembrava appropriato comportarsi come se fosse stata a casa propria.

Ade era un uomo, non poteva capire, si limitava ad indossare un paio di boxer – l’eccezione alla regola dell’uomo degli slip – e aveva risolto il problema.

«Stai ridendo?» gli chiese, sentendo vibrare il letto.

«No» ebbe il coraggio di risponderle, giacché il tono era palesemente divertito.

Persefone si voltò verso di lui, issandosi su un gomito per spiarlo. «Sì, stai ridendo».

Ade rotolò stendendosi sulla schiena, il sorriso gli illuminava gli occhi anche al buio. «Non c’è nulla di cui vergognarsi».

«Non mi vergogno» mugugnò, poco convinta, mettendo su un piccolo broncio come una bambina. «È solo…», la frase si trasformò in un grugnito e, sconfortata, affondò la testa nel suo petto nella speranza di alleviare il fastidio con la sua presenza a cullarla.

Si ricredette a contatto con la sua pelle umida. «Ma sei tutto sudato!» esclamò, stupita.

Ade rise. «Cosa credevi che fossi?»

«Un vampiro dal sangue freddo che non soffre il caldo! Non lo sei?»

Lui scosse la testa e le accarezzò i capelli.

Persefone sospirò, adagiando la testa tra le braccia incrociate sul cuscino. «Sei così tranquillo. E in boxer».

Ade riuscì a seguirla per metà, perdendosi sull’appunto all’abbigliamento. «E questo cosa dovrebbe significare?»

Persefone non aveva il minimo dubbio. «Che le comodità toccano sempre a voi uomini».

Ade omise di ribattere che era lei a impuntarsi tanto su questa cosa, quando per lui non cambiava nulla. Tuttavia, non voleva darle altro a cui pensare… Gli sarebbe bastato conoscere il modo per farla addormentare: non era un bene che trascorresse la notte sveglia, o l’indomani sarebbe stata uno straccio. Purtroppo, più di segnalare il malfunzionamento in reception, non aveva potuto fare altro: i tecnici sarebbero arrivati a mattino inoltrato.

Si accorse di aver chiuso gli occhi quando la sentì sussurrare piano: «Stai dormendo?»

Le sue dita gli scompigliarono i capelli sulla fronte, mentre rispondeva con un mugugno – forse, non ne era sicuro, aveva sonno.

A quel punto, Persefone gli si spalmò contro, in barba al sudore e al caldo.

«Mi è venuta un’idea» cinguettò, allegra.

Ade era ancora troppo assonnato per intuire dalle sue carezze cosa le stesse passando in mente.

«Potresti distrarmi» mormorò con voce bassa al suo orecchio, addentandogli il lobo. «Così non penserei più a questo orribile caldo». Con le unghie iniziò a graffiarlo piano sulla pelle sensibile al di sotto della stoffa leggera dei boxer – quei cosi erano veramente utilissimi, non solo a lui ma soprattutto a lei, adesso le era chiaro –, vicino a quello che, al contrario di lui, sembrava abbastanza sveglio ed entusiasta di partecipare a qualsiasi proposta.

Ade si destò completamente quando annaspò a corto di fiato per il bacio a sorpresa.

«Tanto siamo già entrambi sudati, no?» ragionò lei contro la sua bocca.

In effetti, a quello era difficile ribattere.

«Pensa, se sarai davvero, davvero, bravo a stancarmi, mi addormenterò di sicuro».

La sua voce era una malia e insieme al caldo, che gli annebbiava già abbastanza il cervello, formavano un’arma letale. Oltre a questo, non sarebbe stato carino privarla del sonno quando, adesso, poteva evitarlo lui. Così, le sfilò la canotta del pigiama e si assicurò che, almeno dopo, avrebbe dormito della grossa.


	11. Waiting for Superman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** 12\. Calze a rete  
>  **Note:** Il titolo è preso da Waiting for Superman di Daughtry. Buona lettura :)

«Persefone?»

Ade faticò a credere ai propri occhi, ma più le si avvicinava, più la luce dei lampioni e delle insegne rendeva nitida la sua figura.

Era proprio la figlia di Demetra, vestita e truccata così diversamente dal solito da renderla quasi una sconosciuta. Lo sguardo cadde, infatti, sulle sue calze a rete, un indumento che non credeva potesse appartenerle ma che, tuttavia, le davano un’aria particolarmente trasgressiva, provocante e… Voleva rimorchiare qualcuno, standosene lì fuori, in strada?

 _No_ , si rimbrottò. Niente gelosia non richiesta, né pensieri fuorvianti prima del tempo.

«Ade?» lo riconobbe lei.

Allora, si concentrò sul suo viso, sugli occhi rossi e sulla voce sottile, su tutti quegli indizi che preannunciavano qualcosa che non gli sarebbe piaciuto.

«Cosa ci fai qui?» le chiese atono.

Erano almeno le due di notte, un orario impensabile per stare ancora in giro, soprattutto per chi, come lei, aveva qualcuno che l’attendeva a casa – sua madre.

«Aspetto». Persefone distolse lo sguardo, un po’ stizzita.

E adesso cosa aveva detto di male?

«Non hai una bella cera» esternò.

Lei si voltò adirata. «Ma grazie! Che cosa vuoi? Spifferare tutto a mia madre?»

«No, ragazzina» la redarguì, infastidito. «Sono solo preoccupato per te. In mezzo alla strada, a quest’ora della notte! Non credi che chiunque si preoccuperebbe?»

Persefone sbatté le palpebre. «Sei strano».

«Io?» Ade rimase interdetto. Di tutte le accuse che poteva muovergli, giusto quella più assurda aveva scelto?

«Sì» confermò con un cenno. «Chiunque mi avrebbe approcciata. Soprattutto gli omuncoli della tua età».

«Oh, grazie» sibilò lui. Incrociò le braccia al petto e buttò gli occhi al cielo. «Allora penso che andrò da tua madre a dirle cosa stai facendo».

«No!» esclamò, allarmata. «Ti prego, non lo fare. Non è come credi» sussurrò.

Ade non era di certo nato ieri e, soprattutto, voleva davvero capire: Persefone sembrava un tipetto tranquillo e dal buon cuore… Cosa stava combinando, allora?

«Ero a ballare. Dovevo vedermi con una persona, ma non è andata come mi aspettavo. Si è fatto tardi e così… Eccomi qui».

«Eccoti qui» ripeté lui, ancora più basito.

«Sto aspettando un passaggio» gli spiegò con enfasi.

«Un taxi?» la corresse.

«Non posso permettermi un taxi!» sbottò lei come se fosse ovvio.

Ade non era certo di voler sentire altro. Gli stava per scoppiare la testa: aveva bisogno di dormire.

«Senti, facciamo così: ti accompagno io a casa» le propose.

Persefone sospirò un assenso. «Però, non subito».

Non ebbe voglia di litigare con lei, o costringerla a seguirlo. Così, si limitò a fare strada verso il luogo in cui aveva parcheggiato.

***

Dal finestrino dell’automobile le luci della costa si riflettevano sul mare scuro. Ade aveva scelto di imboccare l’autostrada con quello scopo: se le serviva del tempo per riflettere su chissà cosa, per chissà quale motivo, allora l’infinita distesa di acqua salata che si confondeva con il cielo notturno offriva la quiete desiderata.

Persefone sedeva scomposta: la testa affondata nelle spalle, era appoggiata contro il vetro, con le gambe accavallate. Solo in quel momento, a quella distanza e a causa dell’orlo dell’abito che era salito, si accorse di alcuni buchi e slabbrature sulle calze; poiché non sembravano essercene altrove, Ade dedusse che non fossero voluti. La rabbia l’aveva accecato per pochi secondi e, per calmarsi e non pressarla con le domande, aveva stretto con forza il volante.

L’autoradio era accesa, così da avere qualcosa che riempisse il silenzio, e brani dei Pink Floyd, Queen, Joan Jett, si susseguirono. Lei non protestò la scelta della musica, o, più probabilmente, non la stava neppure ascoltando.

«E, così,» attaccò, d’un tratto. «ti piace il rock. Ti facevo più un tipo da musica classica».

Ade ne fu sorpreso e alzò un angolo delle labbra. «Mi piace un po’ di tutto: musica classica, rock, pop…»

Persefone stirò la bocca in un’imitazione di sorriso, approvando con un cenno. «Avevi un appuntamento con una donna, vero?»

Lui si mosse a disagio per il veloce cambio di argomento, per la domanda personale, senza staccare gli occhi dalla strada.

«Altrimenti, non mi spiego cosa ci facessi tu in giro a quest’ora di notte» aggiunse.

La vera questione, ciò che gli premeva di più, era sapere di lei. Per esempio, se dovesse andare a casa di qualcuno e rompergli il muso – aveva il sentore di qualcosa di questo genere. Ma, probabilmente, se rivelava qualcosa lui, sarebbe riuscito a fare lo stesso con lei.

«Sì, avevo un appuntamento» confermò.

Persefone schioccò la lingua sul palato, soddisfatta di sé stessa per aver indovinato. «E lei com’è? Una tipa da calze a rete?»

Il volto di Ade espresse una tale confusione da farla ridacchiare leggera – ed era un bel passo avanti dalla malinconia che sembrava pervaderla.

«Come dire…» cercò di spiegarsi lei. «È folle? Audace? Oppure, al contrario, è una che va in giro tutta in tiro con aria sofisticata e da donna vissuta?»

«Quindi tu saresti un tipo audace?» le domandò lui, incuriosito e indicando con il mento le calze che indossava, sviando così la domanda.

Persefone scrollò le spalle. «Dipende. Stasera volevo mandare un certo messaggio al ragazzo con cui sto uscendo, ma ha deciso di mollarmi per una più grande».

Ade voleva chiederle quale fosse il “certo messaggio” a cui si riferiva, ma non era sicuro che la risposta gli sarebbe piaciuta e, decisamente, quella sera di Persefone stava scoprendo un lato diverso, nascosto, quasi oscuro, ma che la rendeva ancora più affascinante ai propri occhi.

No, era meglio indagare altrove.

«Nient’altro?» si arrischiò a domandarle.

«Cosa?» Persefone lo adocchiò, indecisa.

«Hai le calze strappate». E dirlo a voce alta gli parve peggio che pensarlo, sembrava stupido, sembrava qualcosa che non doveva chiederle, che non aveva il diritto di chiederle.

La ragazza arrossì e cercò di abbassare il vestito per coprirsi, ma, ormai che aveva visto tutto, era inutile.

«Non sei mio padre» brontolò sulla difensiva.

Ade non si offese soltanto perché la percepì come un paravento dietro al quale voleva nascondersi. E, poi, un po’ aveva ragione: lui non aveva l’autorità per porle questioni private. Né replicare: già l’aveva fatto all’inizio e il motivo era rimasto immutato.

Era preoccupato.

«Okay», si arrese lei con un sospiro. «Quando Adone se n’è andato con Afrodite – sì, proprio lei –, la pista da ballo sembrava il posto giusto dove sfogarsi. Purtroppo, lì stanno anche gli ubriachi e quelli che credono che tutte le ragazze muoiono dietro a loro, così… Sai, balli un po’ con chi ti hai intorno e questo ha allungato troppo le mani».

Ade inchiodò e Persefone si sentì sbalzata in avanti. Fortunatamente la frenata non era stata troppo brusca da farle sbattere la testa contro il portaoggetti della macchina.

«Ma sei pazzo?!» urlò.

«Scusa» fu tutto ciò che riuscì a dirle, mentre metteva di nuovo in moto.

«Scusa?!» ripeté lei, alterata. «Sei stato fortunato che non ci sia stato nessuno dietro! Oh, santi dèi!» Portò una mano alla fronte e si lasciò andare contro il sedile.

«Non mi è piaciuto» borbottò lui a denti stretti, riferendosi all’accaduto che lei aveva raccontato.

Persefone colse. «Pensi che a me sia piaciuto?» sbuffò, ironica. «No, ma non mi faccio prendere da tendenze suicide! Comunque, mi sono difesa ma è riuscito a rovinarmi le calze nuove, lo stronzo».

 _Bene_ , pensò Ade. Bene. Meglio così.

«Portami a casa, per favore» mormorò, stanca.

«Se è per-» cercò di giustificarsi lui, ma venne interrotto.

«No», lei scosse la testa. «No, ti ho già rubato troppo tempo. Portami a casa».

Entrambi rimasero in silenzio per tutto il viaggio.

***

Davanti casa di Demetra, Persefone si liberò dalla cintura di sicurezza e aprì la portiera per uscire, senza salutare, né ringraziamenti.

Richiuse subito, rimproverandosi per quella maleducazione. Poteva essere arrabbiata con Adone, con Afrodite, con il ragazzo che le aveva strappato le calze, ma Ade era stato l’unico a preoccuparsi per lei e ad assecondare i suoi capricci. Meritava più dell’ingratitudine che gli stava mostrando.

«Grazie» sospirò, calmandosi. «Ti ho costretto a scarrozzarmi in giro».

Ade la osservò ma non confermò, neppure la smentì, e Persefone si sentì come una specie rara di animale, una specie che lo incuriosiva e di cui sembrava voler scoprire tutte le caratteristiche.

Ne fu deliziata e divertita.

«Non sono affari che mi riguardano», cominciò, mettendo le mani avanti, «ma se la donna con cui sei stato oggi non ti fa venire voglia di dormirle accanto, allora dovresti lasciar perdere» gli consigliò.

Lui continuò a fissarla negli occhi vispi, intrigato dal suo acume.

«Chi ti dice che ho una storia con lei?» chiese, infine.

Persefone sorrise, vittoriosa. «Non mi sembri il tipo da una notte e via».

Messo così allo scoperto, Ade non ebbe modo di replicare, ma soltanto di pensare a dove, come, lei avesse imparato a leggere le persone, a leggere lui, così bene.

«Sei troppo buono» continuò Persefone, accarezzandogli un lato del viso. «Però, in questo modo, ti stai facendo del male. E ne fai anche a lei».

Ade la lasciò avvicinare e chiuse gli occhi, respirando il profumo dei suoi capelli.

_Se solo…_

Ma non poteva.

Persefone lo baciò sulla guancia e uscì. Lo salutò con un ultimo cenno della mano, prima di dargli le spalle.

Ade la seguì con gli occhi finché non scomparve dietro al portone di casa.


	12. Vecchio stampo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Iniziativa:** [Looktober 2020](https://www.landedifandom.net/looktober-oc-tober/) di LandeDiFandom  
>  **Prompt:** 13\. Minigonna

Ade credeva, nei suoi trenta e passa anni, con il lavoro che faceva e la famiglia che si ritrovava, di averle viste tutte; come, ad esempio: il proprio nome sulle copertine delle riviste scandalistiche quando l’avevano scambiato per Zeus, presenziare alle sagre di paese come sponsor, fare da intermediario tra due partner che si odiavano. Difficilmente esisteva qualcosa che riuscisse davvero a sorprenderlo, ma Persefone che si cambiava i vestiti nella propria automobile mancava alla lista.

«Hai gli occhi aperti! Chiudili! Chiudili!» esclamò lei, in affanno per la fatica del contorsionismo messo in atto al fine di evitare sguardi indiscreti, compreso il proprio.

Rise, poiché anche lei era divertita dall’assurda situazione, e obbedì agli ordini della sua padrona.

«Non puoi guardare» gli intimò per chiarire che, per quanto bizzarro fosse, doveva stare buono.

E lo sapeva, Ade. Non era carino spiarla mentre si vestiva, era una cosa irrispettosa e da pervertiti, ma tenere le palpebre serrate per così tanto tempo sembrava impossibile, quando sentiva chiaramente fruscii di stoffa e movimenti bruschi dell’automobile ferma; si distraeva, anche, e perdeva il controllo sui muscoli facciali. In ogni caso, non aveva visto molto: Persefone era comunque nascosta dietro, accovacciata tra i sedili.

«Fatto» fiatò, finalmente.

Ade riaprì gli occhi, sospirando sollevato, e si ritrovò sotto il naso la sua gamba, con molti, molti, centimetri di pelle scoperta, allungata per poter meglio scavalcare e sedersi accanto a lui.

Persefone atterrò sul sedile con un sorriso fiero, soddisfatta del proprio operato, e, sentendolo stranamente silenzioso, si voltò a guardarlo.

«Tutto bene?»

Ade annuì lentamente e si schiarì la gola. «Quella» annuì in direzione delle sue gambe. «Non è troppo corta?»

Persefone era confusa. «La gonna? No, è perfetta. Non ti piace?»

Di piacergli, gli piaceva. Anche parecchio.

Lei rise del suo smarrimento. «Deve essere così: è una minigonna. Sembra corta perché sono seduta» spiegò, lisciando il tessuto.

Il discorso cadde lì, in sospeso. Ade non era del tutto convinto che quella fosse la lunghezza giusta per una minigonna, ma decise di fidarsi di lei.

Tuttavia, anziché migliorare, il suo umore peggiorò assestandosi sul nervosismo. All’aperto, camminando sul ciottolato del parco che li avrebbe portati al chiosco dei gelati, aveva lo sguardo puntato innanzi, visibilmente distratto. Persefone se ne accorse e comprese quando gli occhi di lui vennero attratti da un gruppo di ragazzi che sembravano guardare nella loro direzione.

«Ade» cercò di richiamare la sua attenzione.

Ade le rispose con un mugugno, senza voltarsi.

A quel punto, fermò il loro procedere e lo scosse dal braccio.

«Cosa?» sbuffò lui, girandosi scocciato.

Persefone puntò le mani sui fianchi, sul piede di guerra. «Non vorrai tenermi il muso per tutta la serata, soltanto perché sei geloso?»

«Non sono geloso» brontolò, imbronciato.

«Sai che siamo nel ventunesimo secolo, posso vestirmi come voglio e, soprattutto, sai anche che volevo farmi carina per te, vero?»

Ade corrugò la fronte, ascoltandola.

«E non ci penso proprio a mettermi di nuovo i vestiti di prima» sbottò lei. «Dèi, l’avevo fatto per non far insospettire mia madre, ma mi sa che tu non sei poi così diverso da lei».

Questa volta riuscì a colpirlo nell’intimo e lui si sentì quasi offeso.

«Vuoi che torni in jeans e maglietta? Così posso passare più facilmente per tua figlia e puoi fare il padre geloso» rincarò la dose Persefone.

Ade aprì la bocca, disgustato. «Non voglio che mi credano tuo padre» borbottò.

Lei sospirò, sollevata. «Bene. Neanche io». E, dandogli le spalle, s’incamminò.

La seguì, ponderando le sue parole. Alla fine, la prese per mano e le si affiancò in silenzio. Voleva chiederle scusa, ma sarebbe stata una bugia: era ancora infastidito dagli sguardi dei ragazzi più giovani di lui, dei ragazzi giusti per lei.

«Non è che mi dispiaccia la tua gelosia, ma ci sono altri modi per dimostrarla, non trovi?» Persefone girò la testa verso di lui e, allo stesso tempo, spostò le loro mani intrecciate dietro la propria schiena. Sciolse la stretta solo per poter afferrare la sua mano con quella libera e farla accomodare sul proprio fianco, in modo che lui riuscisse ad abbracciarla dalla base della schiena. «Così dovrebbe andare meglio, no?»

Andava decisamente meglio adesso che lei gli sorrideva, pensò Ade, e la trasse a sé baciandola sulla fronte.


	13. In una galassia lontana lontana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Iniziativa:** [Looktober 2020](https://www.landedifandom.net/looktober-oc-tober/) di LandeDiFandom  
>  **Prompt:** 14\. Costume da cosplay  
>  **Note:** Il titolo è la famosa citazione dell'intro della saga di Star Wars.

Persefone, infine, era riuscito a trascinarlo e coinvolgerlo in quella follia. Le era bastato pronunciare le paroline magiche, “ti prego”, e attuare un’opera di convincimento con argomentazioni che non l’avevano minimamente persuaso, ma, poiché non sembrava richiedere un grosso sforzo accompagnarla alla fiera di fumetti in città, allora aveva acconsentito.

«Sbaglio,» disse, cauto, «o la gente è vestita anche da… _gente normale?_ Non avevi detto che senza costume non ci avrebbero fatti entrare?» Le lanciò uno sguardo di rimprovero.

Persefone si morse il labbro inferiore, colpevole. «Potrei aver mentito» ammise con aria innocente.

Lui sospirò dolente: non ne era sorpreso. Persefone utilizzava senza vergogna quei giochetti con lui, quando sapeva che non avrebbe mai potuto convincerlo con la verità. Tuttavia, in fondo, era la voglia di coinvolgerlo nelle sue passioni a spingerla, così spesso la perdonava.

Quel caso, tuttavia, era ben diverso.

«Girare in costume è più divertente!» cercò di convincerlo lei. «Hai visto quante persone hanno voluto fotografarci o farsi dei selfie con noi?»

In effetti, erano stati fermati più di una volta e invitati a mettersi in posa. Persefone ne era stata elettrizzata, lui meno ma non gli era stato chiesto un grosso sforzo, né di sorridere all’obiettivo. Non gli piaceva essere fotografato, aveva anche paura di essere riconosciuto e di finire sui giornaletti di gossip… Eppure, l’entusiasmo di lei era contagioso. In realtà, gli piaceva vederla così spensierata.

«Mh» commentò, distratto da una ragazza che, non fosse per un body, calze e altri accessori strani, avrebbe giurato che fosse nuda. «Poteva andarmi peggio» constatò.

Persefone seguì il suo sguardo e ridacchiò. «Ho scelto bene e con molta attenzione».

Ade la fissò con tanto d’occhi. «Mi stai dicendo che saresti venuta vestita anche come quella?!»

Lei scrollò le spalle con non curanza. «È solo un gioco, gelosone. E noi andiamo benissimo così: come Rey e Kylo Ren».

Non sapeva neppure chi fossero questi signori, soltanto che erano il nuovo fenomeno della saga di Star Wars, di cui aveva visto solo pochi e sporadici film. Persefone si era offerta di fargli recuperare tutto, spin-off compresi, quindi, forse, avrebbe finalmente capito perché si sentiva osservato in continuazione.

Quando l’aveva chiesto a Persefone, lei aveva ridacchiato sorniona. «Perché ti ho vestito bene. Sei un Kylo Ren quasi perfetto» era stata la spiegazione.

Quasi, giacché si era rifiutato categoricamente – e su questo era stato irremovibile – di farsi truccare per il futile motivo di assomigliare di più al personaggio. Odiava la sensazione di spalmarsi addosso creme, oli, perfino i massaggi lo infastidivano.

Persefone lo tirò dal braccio e gli indicò uno stand. «Vado a dare un’occhiata».

Ade annuì e la seguì, mantenendosi distante per aspettarla e non intralciare i ragazzi che si volevano avvicinare.

«Ehi, Kylo! Anche senza cicatrice e con la barba, sei davvero somigliante» sentì una voce dietro le sue spalle.

Avrebbe tanto voluto far finta di niente, ma tutti quei dettagli gli fecero intendere che il proprietario del banco, al cui palo stava appoggiato, si stesse rivolgendo a lui.

Si voltò con aria scocciata e il signore rise, mostrandogli la copertina di un fumetto. «Questo. Questo qui», gli indicò, intuendo la sua ignoranza. «Visto? Due gocce d’acqua».

Ade non ne era per nulla convinto e prese il giornaletto tra le mani, sfogliandolo alla ricerca di quelle somiglianze che solo gli altri sembravano cogliere.

«Ade». Questa volta era Persefone a chiamarlo.

Lei lo affiancò e sorrise nel vedere cosa stesse osservando. «Ah» disse, semplicemente.

Ade, insoddisfatto dall’infruttuosa ricerca e con mille dubbi, ritornò il fumetto al venditore che li salutò, mentre si allontanavano.

«Complimenti per i costumi, ragazzi».

«Grazie!» Persefone irradiava gioia.

Quando furono abbastanza lontani dalla calca, Ade si decise a tornare sull’argomento travestimenti.

«Anche tu lo pensi, per questo mi hai fatto vestire così».

Persefone sogghignò e non negò. «Siete abbastanza simili» ammise.

Ade arcuò le sopracciglia, sentendo altro nell’aria.

«Avete la stessa espressione» rivelò lei, ridendo e puntando l’indice sulla sua fronte. «Qui. Lo stesso broncio, la stessa aria severa. Te l’avevo detto di aver scelto bene!»

Ade scosse la testa. «Tu sei davvero fortunata». Ad essere sua moglie, altrimenti avrebbe già dato in escandescenza.

Persefone lo prese a braccetto. «Molto fortunata e ti amo tanto».

Lui sbuffò un po’ scocciato e imbarazzato per quelle moine, sebbene, in fondo, non potessero che fargli piacere.


	14. Distrazioni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Iniziativa:** [Looktober 2020](https://www.landedifandom.net/looktober-oc-tober/) di LandeDiFandom  
>  **Prompt:** 16\. Giacca a vento  
>  **Note:** Questa volta è una Student/Teacher!AU (esattamente… sì, non mi faccio mancare nulla lol). Aidoneo ('Αϊδωνεύς, "l’invisibile") è sempre Ade, ma in una forma più arcaica. Buona lettura :)

Aveva la testa altrove, non esistevano altre spiegazioni.

Forte vento, nuvoloni grigi, temperature al di sotto dei venti gradi… E lei stava per uscire dall’edificio della Facoltà di Scienze Naturali senza giacca.

 _Roba da matti_ , si rimproverò Persefone scuotendo la testa. Il freddo aveva fatto in tempo ad entrarle nelle ossa prima che realizzasse di averla dimenticata in aula, ma almeno la corsetta fatta per tornare lì era riuscita a riscaldarla abbastanza.

In realtà, doveva ammetterlo con sé stessa, non era del tutto colpa della propria sbadataggine. Certo, poteva anche esserselo sognato – e solo gli dèi sapevano quanto e cosa, come, chi, sognasse ogni notte –, eppure ci avrebbe messo la mano sul fuoco.

Li conosceva, i suoi occhi. Aveva imparato a riconoscerli, sia visivamente che istintivamente, e, se li aveva percepiti su di sé mentre si allontanava alla fine della lezione, allora era così. Allora lui la stava guardando davvero, di nuovo, e lei era stupida.

_Stupida. Stupida. Stupida._

Afferrò il pomello della porta dell’aula cercando nel contatto con il freddo metallo la presa sulla realtà, la rifocalizzazione dell’obiettivo.

_La giacca. La giacca. La giacca._

Girò e tirò con decisione verso di sé, soltanto per desiderare di non averlo mai fatto.

Imprecò a denti stretti, mordendosi la lingua per non urlare. Tra tutte le persone che avrebbero potuto attardarsi, aveva dovuto imbattersi nella peggiore. Se l’avesse saputo prima, sarebbe tornata a casa anche correndo il rischio di prendersi una bella influenza.

Persefone ce la mise tutta per far finta di niente, per fingere di non aver aperto quella porta, di non essere davvero lì, ma il suo professore di Mineralogia e Petrografia, il professor Aidoneo Ade, l’aveva già notata.

«Ho dimenticato la giacca» annunciò, rispondendo ad una questione non posta.

Sebbene la domanda si trovasse, in verità, nascosta dai suoi occhi scuri, visibile in profondità e nella ruga della fronte corrugata, nelle labbra sottili e imbronciate.

_Oh, basta!_

Persefone avanzò a passo di carica all’interno, dirigendosi verso il proprio posto, mentre ignorava, o sforzandosi quantomeno di ignorare, la sua presenza – di nuovo, i suoi occhi che seguivano ogni sua mossa. Quei pochi secondi le bastarono per ancheggiare sfacciatamente mentre saliva le scale dell’aula ad anfiteatro.

Flirtavano. Era questo che facevano.

Entrambi giravano attorno all’altro senza mai fare una mossa, come due leoni che si studiavano prima di contendersi la preda.

E quella fase di stallo durava da troppo, davvero troppo tempo.

La curiosità la stava mangiando viva e la voglia di perdersi a contemplare i tratti marcati del suo viso, maturi, mascolini, era altrettanta. E lui aveva messo gli occhiali da lettura. Quei dannati occhiali che, insieme ai ricci nerissimi, alla barba corta e ai completi scuri, gli donavano un’aria da poeta maledetto, cupa e decadente.

Persefone stava ispezionando la fila in cui era stata seduta durante la sua lezioni, l’ultima della giornata, soffermandosi sulle sedute, il tavolato, il pavimento, con attenzione; o, almeno, era quello che pensava lei dato che, distratta, andò a sbattere la testa contro il ripiano in legno nel rialzarsi da terra.

«Ahi» sibilò, massaggiandosi il punto dolorante.

Sperò che la sua capocciata fosse stata meno rumorosa di quello che sembrava, altrimenti avrebbe fatto la figura della cretina.

Ade si schiarì la gola per attirare discretamente la sua attenzione, ma lei era troppo presa dal darsi contro per farci caso.

«Signorina».

Al richiamo della sua voce composta, portò lo sguardo su di lui, seduto alla cattedra, e arrossì imbarazzata. Avrebbe tanto voluto guardare altrove, comportarsi da persona matura, meno da ragazzina che gli sbavava dietro, eppure la forza magnetica delle sue pupille color carbone era irresistibile.

Lentamente, lui alzò il braccio e lei seguì l’indice che puntava all’attaccapanni.

L’attaccapanni vicino la porta.

_Ah._

La sua giacca a vento era lì, bell’appesa e in attesa di tornare a casa sulle sue spalle.

Adesso sì che avrebbe fatto meglio a sprofondare dalla vergogna, a sparire da quell’aula, dall’ateneo, per non farsi vedere mai più.

Persefone si portò una mano al viso e grugnì contro il palmo. _Stupida. Stupida. Stupida._

«Grazie» mormorò, recuperando un po’ di contegno.

Tornò giù e gli passò accanto per poter recuperare l’indumento.

A quel punto, Ade abbandonò i fogli e la penna sulla cattedra e tolse gli occhiali, premendosi le dita sulle palpebre chiuse, strofinando gli occhi stanchi, sospirando pesantemente. Doveva mettere fine a quella storia, non potevano continuare a far finta di niente.

«Ha organizzato appositamente questo teatrino?» chiese più freddamente di quanto volesse intendere.

Persefone, giacca già indosso e pronta a lasciare l’aula, lo fissò come se fosse impazzito.

«Cosa?» sussurrò lentamente, incredula.

«Questa dimenticanza» argomentò lui. «È stata orchestrata perché sapeva di trovarmi ancora qui?»

Persefone boccheggiò. «Ho dimenticato sul serio la giacca! Cosa le viene in mente?!»

«Prima ha ancheggiato. Di proposito» appuntò con ovvietà.

Lei roteò gli occhi, esasperata. «Ah, certo. Come se non le fosse piaciuto guardarmi».

«Persefone» la richiamò, ed era una delle rare volte in cui sentiva pronunciare dalla sua voce roca il proprio nome.

Persefone scosse la testa. «È un ipocrita. Sta dando la colpa a me delle sue debolezze!»

Ade si alzò dalla sedia marciando verso di lei.

«Lei non fa che provocarmi» la accusò, puntandole contro il dito. «In classe, fuori, ovunque».

Persefone gli diede le spalle, irritata, nervosa, esposta. Perché lui, invece, non si scomponeva?

Ah, già. Lui era il professore, la persona matura in quella stanza.

«Sa una cosa?» sbottò, tornando ad affrontarlo. «Sì, è vero. Sì, lo faccio. Lo faccio perché mi piace. E non l’avrei mai fatto se avessi saputo di infastidirla». Si passò una mano sul volto, deglutendo il nodo alla gola. «Ma lei mi guarda anche quando non faccio nulla. O pensa che quando una persona le parli sia normale fissarle le labbra con desiderio?»

Ade incassò il colpo e, in un primo momento, pensò di negare. D’altronde, che prove aveva lei? Poteva essersi soltanto immaginata tutto. Bastava che glielo dicesse, che la manipolasse con le parole, facendole credere di aver fatto tutto da sola, o, al contrario, portarla a credere il peggio di lui.

Non c’era stato ancora nulla e, per questo, entrambi potevano uscirne indenni.

Tuttavia, non era un bugiardo, né lei lo meritava.

«No» mormorò.

Persefone annuì. «Allora non mi accusi di utilizzare questi giochetti per passare del tempo con lei da sola».

Ade si accigliò. «Adesso sta mentendo. Vuole farmi credere di essere davvero così distratta, quando è una tra gli studenti più brillanti del corso? Non è la prima volta che torna in aula con questa scusa, dopo le mie lezioni».

Lei si morse il labbro inferiore, arrossendo colpevole. «Be’, non credo ci sia alcun collegamento tra le due cose, in ogni caso» imbastì.

«In ogni caso?» le fece eco lui.

Persefone asserì con la testa. «Sì, in ogni caso. E, comunque, sono una persona parecchio distratta» confessò. «Anche, e soprattutto, durante le sue lezioni. È ovvio che poi dimentichi sempre qualcosa».

Ade alzò entrambe le sopracciglia, sorpreso e intrigato dalla spregiudicatezza che indossava con tanta innocenza.

«Immagino che sia incantata dalla monotonia della mia voce, da come riesca a tenere sveglia l’attenzione degli studenti» replicò con una punta di sarcasmo. Era parecchio difficile credere di piacerle seriamente, quando sapeva di non essere né bello, né aitante, né giovane; quando lui era il professore meno amato e più temuto da tutti e lei la sua studentessa sveglia e acuta.

Persefone sogghignò e gli si avvicinò. «La sua voce è molto sexy, infatti» rivelò in tono basso. «E, quando si appoggia alla cattedra e incrocia gambe e braccia, mi fa venire certe cose in mente. Anche quando disegna tutti quegli schemi alla lavagna, diciamo che la mia attenzione viene calamitata altrove».

«Persefone». Ade cercò, nuovamente, di rimproverarla, ma la voce gli uscì strozzata.

Annaspò in cerca d’aria, ma lei gli era troppo vicina, così vicina che respirò il suo profumo, il suo odore fresco. Così vicina che poteva toccarle quei capelli chiari, quelle ciocche sfuggenti come lei, con cui lei amava giocare distrattamente mentre gli lanciava certi sguardi; quei capelli che immaginava di stringere in situazioni che accadevano solo di notte, ad occhi chiusi, nel mondo dei sogni.

Persefone rise e sfuggì alle sue braccia allungate per acciuffarla.

«Adesso che ho recuperato la giacca, non ho alcun motivo di trattenermi» chiosò, allegra. «Giusto, professore?» lo provocò con un occhiolino.

Ade negò con la testa e accennò verso la porta. «Magari prima le spiego cosa non va nella sua ultima relazione di laboratorio e, poi, forse, potrà tornare a casa».

Persefone non era mai stata così felice di chiudersi in aula a visionare un compito con il suo professore preferito.


	15. Un casalingo per marito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Iniziativa:** [Looktober 2020](https://www.landedifandom.net/looktober-oc-tober/) di LandeDiFandom  
>  **Prompt:** 17\. Maglione di poliestere

Prima del matrimonio, Persefone non aveva prestato la dovuta attenzione e ammirazione al lato casalingo di Ade. Eppure, adesso che stavano smistando insieme i panni puliti e asciugati al sole, risultava così ovvio… La sua casa era pulita, le lenzuola del suo letto profumavano, cucinava e lavava i piatti, le sue camicie erano sempre impeccabili.

«Ricordi dov’è il ferro da stiro?» domandò lui.

Persefone annuì, sistemando l’ultimo paio di slip in cima alla pila dei propri indumenti. «Nel mobile sotto il lavandino» rispose. «Ma non mi serve».

Notando il suo sguardo confuso e incuriosito, si affrettò a spiegargli: «Le fibre sintetiche sono un’utilissima conquista della scienza e del mondo moderno!» proclamò e con un sorriso trionfante sfilò un maglione dal proprio gruppo. «Questo, ad esempio, sembra lana ma in realtà lo è solo per una piccola percentuale».

Ade lo osservò dubbioso mentre lei lo girava tra le mani. Sembrava lucido e, per quanto poco se ne intendesse di tessuti, la lana non lo era.

«E il resto?» domandò, incerto.

«Fibre artificiali» svelò lei e, quando trovò l’etichetta, lesse per non sbagliare: «Poliestere». Scrollò le spalle e posò il maglione in mezzo al resto dei vestiti. «E il vantaggio è proprio quello di non aver bisogno di essere stirato».

Ade scosse la testa, incredulo. «Fammi capire bene: compri e indossi volontariamente della plastica?»

Persefone sbatté le palpebre, colta alla sprovvista da quell’appunto, da quel cambio di prospettiva. Rifletté.

«Be’, se la metti così…»

«E tengono caldo?» continuò a insistere Ade, alla cieca ricerca di una spiegazione. Abituato a scegliere con una certa attenzione cosa acquistare, non riusciva a comprendere quel tipo di ragionamento.

Persefone si morse il labbro inferiore, indecisa. «Sono carini, no?»

Ade glissò su come avesse eluso la domanda. «Carini» le fece eco con aria di sufficienza.

«Te ne regalerò uno a Natale, così vedrai la differenza!» decise lei, battagliera.

Lui scosse la testa, ridendo sarcastico. «Non ci pensare nemmeno».

Persefone gonfiò le guance e lo seguì, mentre raccoglieva l’occorrente per stirare. «Scommetto che tu compri solo cashmere e lana merinos» sbuffò.

«Sono fibre naturali, tengono caldo e durano anni» elencò Ade. «Mi sorprendi tu, al contrario».

Lei si sentì punta nell’intimo e arrossì di vergogna. Si atteggiava tanto ad ambientalista prestando attenzione e seguendo con scrupolosità uno stile di vita green e, poi, scivolava così, come una sciocca, solo per pigrizia.

«Magari…» cominciò sorniona, osservandolo con attenzione aprire l’asse da stiro. «Potresti insegnarmi».

«A stirare?» Il tono di Ade era scettico. Attaccò la spina del ferro alla presa della corrente e attese.

«Mh-mh» Persefone asserì con la testa e, per provargli che intendeva seriamente ciò che aveva detto, trascinò una sedia davanti a lui e vi si accomodò come una brava scolaretta.

Ade rise nel modo discreto che tanto le piaceva: non il suono ma, piuttosto, il vedere il suo corpo scuotersi, la sua fronte stendersi e i suoi occhi illuminarsi.

Quando la spia del ferro da stiro si accese con un piccolo suono, Persefone annotò scrupolosamente ogni sua mossa.

E ogni guizzo dei muscoli delle sue braccia, scoperti dalla t-shirt che indossava.

Ah, quelle erano le gioie di avere un casalingo per marito!


	16. Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Iniziativa:** [Looktober 2020](https://www.landedifandom.net/looktober-oc-tober/) di LandeDiFandom  
>  **Prompt:** 18\. Abito di velluto

Le sue labbra erano gentili e generose, mentre la assaporavano e la forzavano a schiudere le proprie soltanto con piccole suzioni, piccoli tocchi di lingua, lentamente. Morbide e calde, sfregavano come velluto tra le dita.

Ade era delicato nel baciarla, così come nel toccarla, quasi temesse di spezzarla o rovinarla. Persefone ne era rimasta sorpresa, sebbene fosse stata l’unica a riuscire a vedere al di là delle apparenze, ad andare oltre la sua rigidità, oltre quel carattere schivo con cui anche lei spesso si era scontrata. Quella ruvidità che lui mostrava era come il rovescio dei vestiti cuciti a mano, un po’ imperfetto, magari fastidioso in alcuni punti, un piccolo sacrificio per ottenere il risultato di indossare qualcosa fatto per lei, solo per lei.

E Ade era proprio così. Era perfetto per lei.

Per lei che non aveva la pazienza di attendere che la spogliasse e la ricoprisse come quell’abito su misura, di tessuto prezioso e ricercato, e tentava, così, di affrettare quel suo indugiare, quasi lui avesse tutto il tempo del mondo a disposizione per amarla.

Le sue carezze in punta di dita, vellutate e leggere, fin troppo leggere, le acuivano i sensi, increspandole la pelle e facendole sussultare le membra, lasciandola via via, sempre di più, a corto di fiato.

Persefone arcuò la schiena, offrendosi alle sue attenzioni, e lo sentì ridacchiare nell’incavo del proprio collo, sentì il segno dei suoi denti e il bagnato della sua lingua. Stringerlo a sé era un bisogno che saziò allacciando le braccia attorno al suo collo e, mentre lui scendeva e risaliva tracciando sentieri immaginari, si abbandonò al suo calore, al suo profumo, alla protezione del suo corpo sopra il proprio.

Ade le si adattava magnificamente, vestendola come lucido velluto.


	17. Divertimenti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Iniziativa:** [Looktober 2020](https://www.landedifandom.net/looktober-oc-tober/) di LandeDiFandom  
>  **Prompt:** 19\. Stivali

«Tesoro».

Persefone apparve accanto a lui che la notò con la coda dell’occhio. Era appoggiato contro la finestra dello studio e guardava fuori, immerso nel paesaggio sfocato dalle goccioline di pioggia sul vetro.

«Il maltempo ti fa diventare malinconico?» realizzò, perplessa.

Ade contrasse le labbra in una linea sottile. «No. Mi sono distratto».

Lei gli si appoggiò contro, allacciando le braccia alla sua vita. «Sei stanco, è normale. E la pioggia ha un nonsoché di rilassante».

Ade vi rifletté sopra ma, a qualunque conclusione fosse giunto, decise di non esternarla. «Andiamo?» domandò, invece, ricordandosi il perché lei fosse venuta a cercarlo.

Persefone asserì con un cenno. «Stavamo aspettando solo te».

All’ingresso, come lei gli aveva anticipato, trovarono Cerbero pronto con la pettorina. Li raggiunse scodinzolando e puntando il muso verso la porta.

«E quelli?» domandò Ade, adocchiando uno sgargiante paio di stivali da pioggia.

«Sono per te» rispose Persefone con uno smagliante sorriso. Tuttavia, dinanzi alla sua espressione disgustata, si corresse divertita: «Sono miei, tranquillo. Ho buttato quelli vecchi che si erano bucati».

Ade assottigliò gli occhi dubbioso. «Devo crederti?»

«Ma certo, musone! So che non li avresti mai messi, neppure sotto tortura… Neanche fossero il male».

«Sono colorati» replicò lui con enfasi.

Persefone sbuffò. «Non sarebbe cambiato nulla neppure se fossero stati neri».

Ade alzò entrambe le sopracciglia, interessato. «Stiamo discutendo su un paio di stivali?»

«Sì, perché tu non comprendi il divertimento di sguazzare nelle pozzanghere» si lamentò lei, incrociando le braccia al petto.

«Oh, lascio volentieri questo _divertimento_ a te e Cerbero».

Persefone gli lanciò un ultimo sguardo scettico, ma sapeva che qualunque cosa avesse detto lui non avrebbe cambiato idea.

In fondo, le andava anche bene così. Sapeva quanto gli piacesse osservarli giocare sotto la pioggia, sebbene non comprendesse quella volontaria assenza di partecipazione. I suoi occhi non mentivano e sentiva il suo sguardo su di sé per tutto il tempo; quando tornavano dalla passeggiata, poi, proprio durante quelle giornate piovose, lui si prodigava con entusiasmo per asciugare lei e il loro cane.

Ade aveva un modo di svagarsi per lei assurdo, ma l’importante era riuscire a distrarlo quando ne avesse più bisogno. E Persefone, in questo, poteva dire di essere una vera maestra.


	18. Felicità e fortuna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Iniziativa:** [Looktober 2020](https://www.landedifandom.net/looktober-oc-tober/) di LandeDiFandom  
>  **Prompt:** 20\. Ballerine

Ade era ben consapevole che sarebbe stato duro, più di tutto quello che avesse fatto in vita propria, più di tutte e dodici le fatiche di Eracle messe insieme. Sebbene fosse una voluta esagerazione, già risentiva della fatica. Non per colpa del pranzo da re, tra aperitivo all’arrivo, antipasto a buffet, tris di primi, bis di secondi, dessert e torta – be’, pensandosi, forse era anche colpa di tutto quel cibo –, ma percepiva la stanchezza a livello mentale, più che fisico. Al contrario di Persefone che, tra una portata e l’altra, aveva voluto scambiare una parola con gli invitati ai tavoli e, in quel momento, si stava prodigando a ballare con chiunque lo chiedesse.

Sì, un po’ ne era stato geloso ma, finalmente, tutti sapevano che lui era suo marito, tutti avevano ascoltato i loro giuramenti. E Persefone non mancava mai di rivolgergli anche un veloce sguardo, affettuoso e dolce, un sorriso timido e felice.

Era tranquillo così, in uno stato di completa beatitudine, a stomaco e cuore pieni.

Un pochino, molto in fondo, le invidiava tutta quell’energia che sprigionava ancora. Forse era colpa dell’età, anche se non ricordasse di essere stato tanto diverso a vent’anni rispetto ad adesso, ma non sapeva come spiegarselo altrimenti. Persefone pareva instancabile e, provando soltanto a immaginare di essere nei suoi panni, la ammirava per quella forza.

Ade intuì che non aveva più danze prenotate quando la vide avvicinarsi al tavolo dove lui sedeva.

Persefone gli si sedette accanto con un pesante sospiro e lui le accarezzò la mano, facendola sorridere.

«Non ce la faccio più» esternò.

Ade disegnò piccoli cerchi con il pollice sul suo dorso. «Era ora. Mi stavo infatti chiedendo quanto saresti crollata».

Persefone rise. «Sono venuti a festeggiare il nostro matrimonio. Il minimo che possa fare è di farli sentire benvoluti».

Per non rovinarle l’umore, lui tenne a bada il cinismo. Non era convinto che tutti quei parenti e amici fossero venuti per congratularsi con loro – più con lei, forse –, almeno non del tutto. Era certo che cibo, vino e balli gratuiti avessero dato un contributo non indifferente. Per questo, sforzarsi di metterli a loro agio era l’ultima cosa che avrebbe fatto e andava più che bene limitarsi a ricambiare saluti e auguri.

«Ho anche il mio piccolo segreto» rivelò lei, ammiccando.

Ade la guardò incuriosito abbassarsi per raccogliere le gonne dell’abito e sollevarle per rivelare un paio di ballerine basse ai piedi.

«Altrimenti non avrei retto tutti quei balli» scherzò Persefone, muovendo i piedi. «E, lo stesso, non li sento già più».

Ade curvò le labbra in un piccolo sorriso, affascinato dalla sua perfetta organizzazione. «Vorrà dire che dopo ti ricompenserò con un bel massaggio ai piedi». Così, almeno per la prima notte di nozze, avrebbe creduto di aver sposato l’uomo perfetto.

Tuttavia, con la sua risata spensierata nelle orecchie, sentiva di essere lui quello fortunato.


	19. Sorprese

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Iniziativa:** [Looktober 2020](https://www.landedifandom.net/looktober-oc-tober/) di LandeDiFandom  
>  **Prompt:** 21\. Bigiotteria

Persefone osservò il proprio riflesso allo specchio con occhio critico, alla ricerca di sbavature nel trucco o di qualche ciocca di capelli fuori posto. Fortunatamente, non trovò nulla che non andasse: poteva dirsi pronta per presentarsi alla propria festa di laurea.

Ancora non riusciva a credere di aver messo un punto fermo a quella parte della sua vita, alla Persefone studentessa. Se si fosse soffermata a pensarci troppo, avrebbe già sentito la mancanza della frenesia di quegli anni trascorsi tra alzatacce mattutine, lezioni al limite della noia, estenuanti esami e una tesi di laurea che le aveva fatto venire quasi i capelli bianchi.

Doveva concentrarsi sulla serata, su quella festa che suo padre aveva voluto organizzare affinché lui e l’intera famiglia potessero congratularsi per il raggiungimento di quel traguardo.

Persefone canticchiò gaia, sistemando il caos che aveva combinato in bagno: tra prodotti per il viso, pennelli e piastra, non si capiva più nulla. Era certa di aver tirato fuori più forcine di quelle che aveva utilizzato e che vedeva in giro, perciò, tanto per cominciare, qualcuna doveva essere finita di sicuro sotto tubetti di mascara e rossetti.

Soltanto quando ebbe sgomberato la maggior parte degli accessori, adocchiò la scatolina in bilico sul bordo del lavandino. Aveva la testa altrove, in alto sulle nuvole, altrimenti era impossibile spiegare come avesse fatto a dimenticarsene.

Avrebbe dovuto aprirla non appena l’ebbe ricevuta, ma era stata distratta dai suoi colleghi e amici e trascinata al piccolo rinfresco che avevano preparato subito dopo la cerimonia. Avrebbe anche dovuto ringraziarlo, ma non ce n’era stato il tempo: così com’era venuto a parlarle, Ade era scomparso.

Scuotendo la testa, sollevò il coperchio e trovò, sopra il cuscinetto all’interno, una catenina in argento con un piccolo cristallo color verde-azzurro. Semplice, nulla di vistoso come il paio di orecchini che le aveva donato Demetra, né di prezioso come altri regali che sapeva avrebbe ricevuto dagli altri parenti.

Ade era andato dritto al punto, colpendola nella sua debolezza. Persefone amava le sorprese, l’inaspettato, l’autenticità. Perciò, si sentiva ancora più sciocca nell’aver dimenticato quel breve incontro… Non capitava di certo tutti i giorni di ricevere regali da parte di Ade.

Ade che… be’, era Ade. Alto, bello, capelli e occhi neri, nerissimi, bello – l’aveva già detto? Aveva anche un piccolissimo, minimo, debole per quella barba corta che gli segnava divinamente la mascella squadrata del volto.

Ah, sì. Era anche più grande di lei. Un dettaglio a cui cercava di dare poca importanza, altrimenti sarebbe stato davvero imbarazzante – che lei avesse una cotta per un uomo più vecchio, un uomo che non la guardava come una donna.

Eppure.

Aveva cercato di ignorare le farfalle nello stomaco, inutilmente, quando l’aveva intravisto tra la folla all’inizio della cerimonia ed aveva creduto che fosse venuto per lei. Al contrario, doveva soltanto sostituire Zeus come rappresentante della compagnia benefattrice delle borse di studio che dava l’Università ogni anno. Il suo discorso era stato sintetico e pragmatico, senza troppi giri di parole né sviolinate al Rettore. Ovviamente, Persefone aveva anche fantasticato sulla sua voce bassa e roca così tanto che, quando si era sentita chiamare dopo, pensava di esserselo immaginata.

Invece, era lui, era Ade, che voleva porle gli auguri e darle un pensiero.

Persefone sapeva di star vedendo troppo dietro a quel gesto, di star volando troppo con la fantasia. Probabilmente, Ade si era sentito in dovere anche per sopperire l’assenza di Zeus.

«Tesoro, sei pronta?» Demetra si affacciò dalla porta del bagno per controllarla.

Persefone ritornò in sé e si accorse in quel momento di aver fissato per tutto il tempo la collanina che le pendeva dal pugno e dondolava davanti i propri occhi. Sbatté le palpebre e decise di dimenticare quei sentimenti, almeno per quella sera.

Demetra l’aiutò ad allacciare la catenina al collo. «Ti sta bene» commentò. «Dove l’hai presa?»

Persefone mentì. «L’ho comprata qualche giorno fa. Si intona con il vestito e, poi, l’acquamarina è anche la pietra del mio mese di nascita».

Ecco il motivo per il quale non riusciva a dimenticarsi di Ade. Ogni volta che le parlava sembrava cercare una sorta di contatto con lei, sembrava non dargli fastidio il suo interesse, come invece succedeva quando Zeus, Poseidone o qualcun altro lo avvicinava.

Non era così stupida da credere che il colore della pietra fosse stato solo un caso.

Ade lo sapeva.

E, adesso, lo sapeva anche lei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L’acquamarina è la pietra del mese di marzo, in cui cade l’equinozio di primavera. Ho cercato su internet questa informazione ma, poiché se ne trovano di discordanti, alla fine ho optato per questa pietra.


	20. Più prezioso dell'oro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Iniziativa:** [Looktober 2020](https://www.landedifandom.net/looktober-oc-tober/) di LandeDiFandom  
>  **Prompt:** 22\. Bandana  
>  **Note:** Pirates!AU (strano, lo so xD). Buona lettura :)

L’aveva sorpresa di spalle, arrivando con la pazienza e la freddezza di un predatore che sa di avere la preda in pugno, silenziosamente. Conosceva il fatto suo, il pirata, poiché zittire l’urlo che istintivamente lanciò fu la prima cosa che fece, prima ancora di immobilizzarle le braccia dietro la schiena legandole i polsi con della corda.

Persefone ansimò, la paura accelerò i battiti del cuore e il sudore iniziò a imperlarle la fronte.

La sua voce le intimò il silenzio in un sussurro roco all’orecchio: «Non ti farò del male». E Il suo respiro caldo le solleticò la pelle sensibile.

Con la coda dell’occhio lei riconobbe gli inquietanti simboli sulla bandana che gli copriva la testa, ma la vera consapevolezza giunse alla vista del loro colore spettrale.

Quell’uomo non era un pirata qualunque: possedeva un’intera flotta che utilizzava per infestare i mari dei Caraibi e così tante ricchezze da potersi comprare un intero continente. Lo chiamavano l’Invisibile, poiché lasciava alla sua ciurma il compito di abbordare le navi e si limitava a tirare le fila di quella sorta di impero dalle retrovie.

Tuttavia, quando decideva di mostrarsi nessuno sopravviveva per raccontarlo.

Circolavano voci, delle vere leggende, su di lui, su quella bandana, sulla spietatezza dei suoi uomini. Una di quelle raccontava di come i suoi occhi, specchi di nera tenebra, rubassero l’anima a chiunque li osasse guardare.

Persefone, invece, li vide sfavillare come stelle, come il faro del porto che indicava la via ai marinai, e si chiese se le avrebbero mostrato con altrettanta chiarezza anche il proprio destino.

Il pirata approfittò di quell’attimo di smarrimento per imbavagliarla velocemente con ciò che si ritrovò sottomano, il rettangolo di tessuto che cingeva la sua fronte, e, infine, se la caricò in spalla saltando giù dalla finestra da cui era entrato.

Persefone serrò le palpebre per attenuare la nausea dovuta allo sballottamento a cui lui l’avrebbe sottoposta durante la forsennata fuga.

***

La cabina del Capitano era spartana, contrariamente a ciò che Persefone si era attesa e che faceva presagire la robusta imbarcazione.

Giacché non poteva muoversi per via della corda, né gridare – inutilmente, ormai – aiuto a causa della bandana, osservò l’ambiente con interesse e curiosità. La branda su cui si trovava era posta in una nicchia appartata, con una porta che si poteva chiudere all’occorrenza. Forse era un po’ angusta, ma sicuramente atta allo scopo: un ripiano abbastanza morbido su cui riposare. La vita vera del Capitano si svolgeva nella parte anteriore, nell’ampio spazio in cui si trovavano un lungo tavolo, delle sedie, numerosi strumenti da navigazione, carte nautiche e armi.

Affacciandosi dall’apertura accanto a sé, Persefone cercò di interrogare il cielo, di capire dalla posizione delle stelle che ore fossero. Purtroppo, avrebbe dovuto studiare meglio astronomia e concentrarsi meno sulla botanica, poiché non riuscì ad orientarsi.

Di contro, il mare e i venti erano benevoli quella notte e consentivano una navigazione altrettanto tranquilla. Così, si appoggiò alla parete e cercò nel dondolio della nave un po’ di conforto.

Il rumore metallico di serratura e del legno che sfregava su altro legno la riportò alla realtà. Persefone sussultò e rivolse l’attenzione all’uomo, il pirata, il Capitano, che presto comparve sulla soglia in pochi, lunghi, passi.

Richiuse la porta dietro di sé e la raggiunse, inginocchiandosi a terra.

Persefone si mosse a disagio, scivolando contro lo scafo per sfuggirgli, per sfuggire allo sguardo tormentato che le riservò, ma non vi erano vie di fuga e il magnetismo che esercitarono su di lei quegli occhi era forte. Ebbe timore di affogare dentro quelle profondità, di perdersi e non riconoscersi più.

Eppure, sapeva che non sarebbe accaduto. Aveva la certezza che lui non l’avrebbe permesso, che l’avrebbe presa per mano e guidata dentro di sé, dentro la sua anima oscura, come se quella – _lui_ – le appartenesse.

_Era così, allora._

Il Capitano sembrò tremare quando allungò il braccio e le sue dita, il suo palmo, si posarono sul volto di lei per metà coperto ancora dalla bandana, come se fosse stato lui ad essere stato rapito.

«Adesso ti libero, mia preziosa» disse e, gentilmente, le abbassò il tessuto che cadde a adornarle il collo.

Persefone, finalmente, poté riempire a pieno i polmoni di corroborante aria salmastra.

«Non vi pagheranno il riscatto» mormorò, poi, mettendo in chiaro quello che, probabilmente, sapeva bene anche lui.

Il Capitano annuì, come se non fosse importante. «Si stanno già mobilitando per inseguirci». La sua mano tornò ad accarezzarle il viso, soffermandosi a disegnarle le labbra con il polpastrello ruvido del pollice.

Lei ne rimase sorpresa per un attimo e, consapevolmente, mosse la testa in un cenno affermativo. L’espressione le si addolcì e sfregò la guancia contro il suo palmo, lasciando uscire un leggero sospiro alla frizione, al calore che inaspettatamente emanava la sua pelle.

«Allora volete uccidermi?» domandò.

Il Capitano non parlò, ma le sue dita scivolarono sul suo collo, sotto la bandana e sopra lo scollo dell’abito.

«Non essere sciocca» la rimbrottò, accigliandosi.

Persefone si morse il labbro inferiore illanguidita dalle sue carezze, eppure ancora intimorita dalla sua presenza.

«Voi non volete l’oro» mormorò. Ormai, l’aveva capito, nonostante avesse cercato all’inizio di ignorare le proprie intuizioni. «Voi siete venuto a prendermi. Siete davvero l’uomo di quella sera».

Il Capitano, ancora una volta, non le rispose, ma lisciò i suoi capelli dietro la schiena passandovi le dita attraverso. Si fermò soltanto a sciogliere il nodo della corda che le teneva imprigionati i polsi.

Persefone non fece in tempo a controllare le escoriazioni, che lui portò le mani alla bocca per baciare ogni segno, come se ne fosse dispiaciuto.

Lo trovò strano. Quell’uomo era strano, un mistero. Si era intrufolato alla festa del suo debutto in società, l’aveva addirittura invitata a ballare, corteggiandola con quel modo di fare riservato, affettato, e lei, intrigata, si era lasciata sfuggire di voler andare via, via da quella casa, da sua madre, dalla sua famiglia. E, poi, dopo, era svanito. Nessuno pareva conoscerlo, né averlo invitato.

Gli aveva rubato solo un ricordo, qualcosa che esisteva soltanto nei racconti che sentiva dalle cameriere. E lei, che nulla sapeva del mondo, che non aveva mai viaggiato, che apprendeva soltanto dai libri la geografia e la storia, non vi aveva creduto.

Tutt’ora, le era impossibile svelare completamente le sue motivazioni, sebbene quel silenzio fosse la conferma della sua identità.

La sua lingua sulla pelle ferita la fece rabbrividire e ansimare tra il piacere e lo sconcerto. Tentò di ritrarsi, ma la sua stretta era forte e la sensazione umida piacevolmente lenitiva.

«Signore» lo chiamò piano.

«Ade» rispose lui, sollevando la testa.

_Ade_ , riecheggiò in lei.

Il Capitano attese che parlasse come se stesse per pronunciare la sentenza di morte. Persefone ne fu colpita: non era abituata a suscitare tutto quell’interesse.

Deglutì sotto il suo sguardo attento. «Ade» pronunciò, gustando il suono di quel nome che nessun’altro conosceva. «Credo che questa appartenga a voi», e dal corpetto dell’abito tirò fuori una bandana uguale a quella che ancora portava al collo. «L’ho intravista nella vostra giacca e l’ho presa quella notte. Pensavo foste una leggenda, non credevo…», scosse la testa per snebbiarla. «Se è per questa che mi avete rapita-», ma lui non la lasciò continuare.

«È solo un pezzo di stoffa» proruppe, strappandola dalle sue mani e gettandola a terra. «E l’oro del futile metallo. Entrambi servono a incutere terrore e non hanno la tua stessa importanza, mia preziosa».

E, mentre lui si sollevava, si sporgeva verso di lei, si avvicinava, e le sue mani la trattenevano dal viso, a Persefone mancò l’aria. Dovette abbeverarsi del suo respiro e annaspò, schiudendo istintivamente la bocca. Il suo odore di polvere da sparo, di sangue e di sale la stordì e allacciò le braccia attorno al suo collo. Le dita finirono tra i suoi ricci scuri, le unghie lo graffiarono sulla nuca e si aggrappò a lui in totale abbandono, aprendosi alle sue labbra e all’invasione della sua lingua.

Sebbene fosse la prima volta che baciasse un uomo, la delicatezza con cui lui lo fece, prendendosi tutto ciò che gli offriva con calma, con piacere, la esaltò come il primo sorso di vino che le avevano permesso di assaporare. Lo ricambiò timidamente, muovendo le labbra contro le sue, incontrando la sua lingua in molli stoccate. Ade le insegnò come potesse essere gradevole trastullarsi con piccoli morsi e suzioni.

Altrettanta lentamente l’accarezzava, con mani avide che premevano febbrili, impazienti, da sopra i vestiti, e Persefone capì che presto non ci sarebbe stato alcun ostacolo al contatto tra loro.

Quel suo modo di viziarla, di aspettarla, di tenere a freno l’ardore, spiegava più di quanto lui esprimesse a parole. Era uno dei tanti, minuscoli, dettagli che a poco a poco le si svelavano e, insieme, si incastravano perfettamente, dandole una visione d’insieme che non le suscitava più alcuna paura.

«Se vi chiedessi di riportarmi a casa, lo fareste?» chiese ma sapeva già la risposta. Voleva soltanto sentire ancora la sua voce, voleva sentirlo da lui.

Ade la scrutò negli occhi liquidi. «Non è ciò che desideri» decretò.

Persefone confermò con un cenno e cercò un nuovo bacio, un appiglio nella tempesta delle sensazioni da cui si sentiva travolta.

Sebbene fosse stato lui a rapirla, sebbene presto l’avrebbe privata di quell’innocenza che doveva preservare fino al matrimonio con uno sconosciuto scelto dalla famiglia, era lei a possedere il suo cuore, la sua anima, la sua bandana che trovò ancora attorno al collo quando si ridestò l’indomani.


	21. Viaggio di nozze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Iniziativa:** [Looktober 2020](https://www.landedifandom.net/looktober-oc-tober/) di LandeDiFandom  
>  **Prompt:** 23\. Cappellone da spiaggia

Il sole lo odiava. L’aveva sempre odiato e né strati su strati di crema solare, né intere ore trascorse sotto l’ombrellone, riuscivano a fermare i maledetti raggi che puntualmente lo raggiungevano.

Ade avrebbe dovuto insistere di più con Persefone, tirar fuori tutte le proprie arti amatorie e convincerla a trascorrere l’intera luna di miele rinchiusi nel loro confortevole e romantico alloggio, ed evitare così di ritrovarsi di nuovo, dopo anni, con spalle e schiena bruciate.

Ma Persefone era di parere contrario. E come biasimarla? Non capitava tutti i giorni di trovarsi in un piccolo paradiso tropicale con acque cristalline e bianche spiagge. Così, l’aveva accontentata.

Alla vista spettacolare del cielo limpido che si tuffava nell’oceano, si aggiunse la bellezza di sua moglie che riemergeva dai flutti come una sirena e Ade, osservando la sua pelle luccicare di goccioline e il costume bagnato sottolinearle le curve, dovette ricredersi: l’idea di rimanere in camera da letto per quelle due settimane era grandiosa, un vero lampo di genio.

Persefone gli sorrise, sedendogli accanto. Si stese sul telo, soddisfatta della nuotata, e afferrò il cappello di paglia – di così enormi Ade non ne aveva mai visti – coprendosi il viso.

«Dovresti tuffarti anche tu. L’acqua è stupenda» sospirò estasiata.

Ade sbuffò, rassegnato. «Non credo sia saggio sfidare la sorte, o stasera al ristorante potranno servirmi al posto dell’aragosta».

Lei ridacchiò e alzò il cappello. «Perché non vieni qui, allora?» lo invitò, battendo una mano accanto a sé mentre scivolava indietro per fargli spazio. «Il cappello ci proteggerà entrambi».

Non se lo fece ripetere due volte e, per stare comodi in due su un rettangolo di stoffa a misura di una sola persona, la avvolse tra le braccia. Il suo corpo era ancora fresco, piacevole contro il proprio. Le accarezzò i capelli umidi e la schiena coperta soltanto dal sottile elastico del bikini. Giocò con il nodo, mentre le baciava il collo assaporando la traccia salata lasciata dal mare.

«Mh» asserì con le labbra incollate alla sua pelle. «L’acqua è stupenda».

Le risate di Persefone si persero nel gemito che le sfuggì quando lui iniziò a insistere su un punto sensibile.

Ade sperò che quel tratto di spiaggia fosse davvero privato come aveva promesso il dépliant e illustrato il receptionist al loro arrivo, poiché i pochi metri che li separavano dal loro temporaneo nido d’amore parevano chilometri in quel momento.

Sebbene ci fosse sempre quell’ingombro chiamato cappello sopra di loro, che era così grande da nascondere entrambi – più o meno.


	22. Photoshooting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Iniziativa:** [Looktober 2020](https://www.landedifandom.net/looktober-oc-tober/) di LandeDiFandom  
>  **Prompt:** 25\. Crossdressing

«Tu… Hai fatto _cosa?_ »

Il tono di voce di Ade si era alzato di almeno un’ottava. Persefone se ne stupì, data la calma che sempre lo caratterizzava, e, al contempo, ne sorrise appena. Sapeva che le si sarebbe opposto, ma l’idea di indossare per una volta i panni dell’uomo la intrigava, così come era curiosa di vedere camminare suo marito su un paio di tacchi.

«Ho accettato di farci fotografare» ripeté lei. «È per una buona causa! Una campagna di sensibilizzazione. E non ci costa nulla» tentò di farlo ragionare, poi. «Cos’è che ti turba tanto? Indossare una gonna?»

Ade sbiancò e si passò una mano sul volto. «E tutto il resto» ammise. «E le foto che appariranno in tutti i giornali, in tutti i cartelloni della città. Chi li sentirà quei pettegoli dei miei colleghi? E i clienti! Ne va della mia serietà e della reputazione della compagnia».

Persefone roteò gli occhi al cielo, pragmatica. «Zeus ha detto che va bene e che parteciperà anche lui».

«Zeus ha accettato perché c’è Ganimede dietro tutta questa storia». E, anche, perché era il fratello più scavezzacollo tra lui e Poseidone.

Lei sbuffò: «Qualunque sia il motivo, se è lui a metterci la faccia, perché non puoi farlo anche tu?»

Ade mugugnò qualcosa che non riuscì a capire, sebbene la sua espressione parlasse da sé: sfregò gli occhi chiusi con pollice e indice, aggrottò la fronte e stirò le labbra in una linea sottile.

«I clienti non sono tutti dei vecchi bigotti e, in caso contrario, meglio perderli che trovarli». Persefone sventolò una mano in aria come a scacciare una mosca. «Ci sarò io con te. Posso aiutarti a vestirti e truccarti, se ti imbarazza tanto avere un estraneo intorno» tornò alla carica.

Ade non era per nulla convinto. Appoggiava quelle tipologie di iniziativa ed erano anni che la compagnia di famiglia si presentava alla parata del gay pride con un carro allegorico, ma… Lui, allergico a qualsiasi occasione in cui gli occhi di tutti sarebbero stati puntati su di sé, rappresentava la persona sbagliata a cui chiedere un tipo di aiuto diverso da un mero assegno.

«Tesoro». Persefone gli incorniciò il viso tra le mani per farsi guardare. «Chi l’ha detto che devi farti vedere in volto?» Ammiccò con un piccolo sorriso.

***

Persefone pettinò con le dita la frangia sbarazzina della parrucca davanti allo specchio. Avrebbe potuto tenere i capelli lunghi, sciolti o acconciati, ma non aveva voluto rinunciare a quel taglio maschile che le stava divinamente e si abbinava perfettamente a ciò che indossava.

Alla fine, era riuscita a convincere Ade, seppure, prima di arrivare sul set, non fosse stata del tutto certa che lui potesse negarsi davvero all’obiettivo della fotocamera. Per fortuna, fotografo e assistenti avevano acconsentito alla richiesta. Grazie alla loro professionalità, Ade si era sentito meno in imbarazzo di quanto avesse previsto. Nessuno aveva riso nel vederlo in gonna, anfibi, crop top e chiodo di pelle, né quando il fotografo lo riprese un paio di volte per la rigidezza della postura.

Ade sembrò letteralmente un manico di scopa. Odiva essere fotografato e a malapena tollerava stare al centro dell’attenzione quando il lavoro lo richiedeva. Non ce l’avrebbe fatta, nonostante avesse superato lo scoglio degli indumenti femminili – che, sorprendentemente, non erano fastidiosi come aveva immaginato, ma stavano giusti, su misura, come uno dei suoi completi. Anche il tacco era abbastanza comodo: nessuno l’aveva obbligato a indossarne un paio a spillo.

Cosa avesse fatto di buono nella sua vita passata, o in quella, per meritarsi Persefone, era una delle domande a cui sarebbe stato impossibile trovare risposta.

«Ade» l’aveva chiamato lei in un sussurro. «Guardami», e lui l’aveva fatto. «Se non te la senti, possiamo finirla qui, va bene? Mi dispiace averti coinvolto».

Ade aveva sospirato e negato con un cenno. «No. Va tutto bene».

Persefone gli aveva accarezzato una guancia e lui, tranquillizzato dalla sua presenza, si concesse un momento per osservarla. Mentre si cambiavano, non aveva prestato la dovuta attenzione a lei: il volto truccato per sottolinearle gli zigomi e la mandibola, la parrucca corta, la camicia a quadri che usava come giacca e i jeans larghi e strappati le donava un’aria da ragazzino scapestrato, risaltando così quel tratto del suo carattere che la femminilità addolciva.

Dopo quell’intervento, il fotografo non ebbe più nulla da ridire, soltanto da far sentire e, infatti, il rumore della macchina fotografica riempì le loro orecchie per parecchi minuti, inducendo Ade a chiedersi se dovessero pubblicare un intero album con le loro foto.

«È stato divertente» commentò Persefone, lasciando perdere la propria vanità per raggiungerlo.

Anche Ade, seduto alla toeletta, stava osservando il proprio riflesso allo specchio, molto più a proprio agio di quanto non lo fosse all’inizio: Persefone era stata brava nello scegliere un trucco dai toni dark che non l’avevano disturbato.

«Stai bene con il make-up». Lei parve leggergli nel pensiero, mentre si accomodava sulle sue gambe.

La risata nervosa di Ade morì con un sussulto, quando le mani di sua moglie scivolarono dalle spalle al petto, soffermandosi a giocare con le unghie sulla pelle nuda tra il top e la gonna a vita alta.

«Tutto merito della mia truccatrice» disse con un mezzo sorriso.

«Allora dovremmo ringraziarla». Persefone replicò con la stessa malizia e allacciò le braccia attorno al suo collo.


	23. Una giovane e impulsiva stagista

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Iniziativa:** [Looktober 2020](https://www.landedifandom.net/looktober-oc-tober/) di LandeDiFandom  
>  **Prompt:** 27\. Toga  
>  **Note:** Lawyers!AU (ammetto che prima di provare a cercare nei tag, non pensavo che esistesse). Buona lettura :)

Ade rientrò allo studio legale più nero di quanto fosse uscito.

Se ne accorsero tutti, anche Persefone che notò subito la toga svolazzare a causa del suo pesante e nervoso incedere. Era un brutto segno: se non aveva voluto cambiarsi in tribunale, allora l’udienza era stata un totale disastro.

«Persefone» la chiamò Ade autoritario, passandole davanti senza neppure fermarsi.

E quello era un ancora peggio: il fatto che sottintendesse di farsi seguire, come se lei fosse stata il suo cane. Non se la prese poiché comprendeva quel sentimento di abbattimento, anche se era una semplice tirocinante: provava lo stesso quando ai professori girava male, nonostante lei si presentasse agli esami puntuale e preparata.

Lo seguì nel suo ufficio privato, una stanzetta in cui spiccavano volumoni di leggi e codici, plichi di pratiche, cartelle e registri colorati. Come la prima volta, rimase sorpresa nel constatare come ce ne fossero pochi fuori posto: la maggior parte era ordinata nei ripiani della libreria.

Ade aveva abbandonato la borsa sulla scrivania e si stava sfilando la toga in fretta, sotto lo sguardo di Persefone che arrossì. Forse, aveva recepito male il messaggio e sarebbe stato meglio tornare alla propria postazione.

Tuttavia, il suo capo sembrava non prestarle alcuna attenzione, mentre sistemava la camicia lisciandone il tessuto sul petto e le braccia.

«Hai qualcosa da fare adesso?» le chiese, cercando qualcosa nella borsa.

Persefone scosse la testa, ma, dato che sembrava non averla vista, parlò: «No».

Ade asserì con un mugugno e un cenno, recuperando la cravatta per annodarla di nuovo al collo. «Perfetto. Allora puoi aspettare anche qui».

Lei stava osservando con troppo interesse i suoi movimenti, le sue dita lunghe che si muovevano agili, i suoi capelli arruffati e i suoi occhi attenti, profondi, e non lo ascoltò.

«Persefone?»

Persefone sbatté le palpebre, riprendendo lucidità. «Cosa?»

«Puoi aspettare qui, o di là» ripeté lui.

Rimase ancora più dubbiosa: cosa doveva aspettare?

«Hai un appuntamento» rispose Ade al suo sguardo confuso.

« _Cosa?!_ » Lei era solo la stagista, tra qualche mese avrebbe concluso il percorso formativo e conseguito l’abilitazione, non una dei suoi avvocati. Di cosa stava parlando?

Ade alzò un angolo delle labbra, divertito. «Non risale alla scorsa settimana la tua ultima ramanzina?»

Persefone ansimò dalla vergogna e si prese tra le mani il volto in fiamme. Avrebbe voluto urlare dalla frustrazione e cancellare quello che era successo. Quel brutto vizio che aveva di parlare a sproposito… la metteva sempre nei guai.

«Se non ricordo male,» proseguì lui, «avevi detto qualcosa su come questa» e afferrò la toga «non debba rappresentare una casta, ma il privilegio di porsi al servizio della comunità».

Nonostante il tono fosse sinceramente ilare e non canzonatorio, Persefone si diede mentalmente della sciocca. Certo che aveva detto quelle parole: era stata fermata da una signora in lacrime e, presa dall’impeto di volerla aiutare, si era precipitata subito da Ade per sottoporgli il caso, ma lui l’aveva liquidata con un secco: «No, non ricade nelle competenze del nostro studio legale». A quel punto, Persefone si era inalberata e se n’era uscita fuori con quella che, dopo, le era sembrata la più grossa stupidaggine mai sfuggitale di bocca.

Mugugnò un assenso e sospirò, scoprendo il volto ma, ancora, non aveva il coraggio di guardarlo.

«Così, ho pensato che non avessi del tutto torto». Ade le si avvicinò, appoggiandosi alla scrivania.

Persefone lo spiò appena, con la coda dell’occhio, le guance ancora in fiamme, mordendosi le labbra, tesa.

«Ho pensato anche che sia arrivata l’ora di ampliare lo studio e, quindi, considerare quella fascia di clientela che rifiutavamo prima – e in cui ricade anche la signora».

Lei voltò lentamente la testa e lo fissò imbarazzata. «Non avrebbe dovuto darmi ascolto». D’altro canto, chi era lei?

Ade la guardò, calmo e composto, com’era in tutto ciò che faceva. «Perché no? Perché sei una stagista?»

Esattamente. «Non ho nessuna esperienza e ho troppa impulsività. L’ha detto anche lei».

Le sue spalle tremarono leggermente, scosse dalla risata che camuffò in un colpo di tosse. «È così, ma sei ancora giovane».

Persefone, allora, sospettò ci fosse altro sotto, ma lui era stato sincero con lei sin dal principio, quando le aveva detto che non avrebbe potuto assumerla dopo quei mesi di stage. Non avrebbe iniziato a mentirle adesso, né a prenderla in giro.

«Per questo motivo, credo sia giusto farti fare un ulteriore passo in avanti. La signora dovrebbe arrivare a momenti e potrai darci una mano a risolvere la sua problematica».

Oh, se avesse potuto, l’avrebbe baciato!

_No._

Abbracciato. Solo abbracciato, sì.

Ma erano a lavoro, lei non aveva tutta quella confidenza con lui ed era certa che quel tipo di manifestazione di gratitudine l’avrebbe soltanto infastidito. Così, gli sorrise al colmo della felicità.

«Grazie, capo» accettò.

Quell’esperienza avrebbe costituito il punto di partenza per la sua futura carriera di avvocato. Certo, le sarebbe piaciuto rimanere lì, con lui e tutti gli altri, ma, magari, le loro strade si sarebbe incrociate altre volte.

Magari, tra qualche anno, si sarebbe scontrati in tribunale, entrambi in tenuta ufficiale e agguerriti.

L’immagine la elettrizzò: chissà se lui si sarebbe infervorato per far valere le ragioni del suo cliente?

«Capo, è arrivato l’appuntamento delle sedici» annunciò la voce di Thanatos, bussando alla porta.

Persefone sobbalzò, distratta, e tentò di ricomporsi, ma era troppo irrequieta.

Ade la colpì piano con una pacca sulla spalla destra per infonderle impacciatamente un po’ di coraggio.


	24. Insonnia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Iniziativa:** [Looktober 2020](https://www.landedifandom.net/looktober-oc-tober/) di LandeDiFandom  
>  **Prompt:** 28\. Maglia con maniche a tre quarti

Ade percepì il suo arrivo ben prima che gli si sedesse accanto. Lasciò che lei si abbandonasse contro il proprio fianco, con la testa accomodata nell’incavo tra spalla e collo. Per renderle più comoda la posizione, inclinò appena il busto, scivolando di lato.

Persefone strofinò il volto addormentato contro di lui, biascicando qualcosa che neppure lei comprese.

«È ancora presto» sussurrò Ade, continuando a leggere il nuovo romanzo che lei gli aveva regalato.

«Lo so» sospirò Persefone. «Ma tu sei qui».

L’espressione di lui si addolcì e chiuse il libro per cingerla dalle spalle con un braccio. Persefone mugugnò contenta nel ritrovare quel calore e quell’odore che le erano mancati quando aveva percepito la sua assenza a letto.

«Sì, decisamente, non c’è paragone» soffiò con pura soddisfazione.

Poiché teneva ancora gli occhi chiusi e non poteva vederlo, dal suo silenzio Persefone figurò perfettamente l’espressione confusa che doveva avere. Gli accarezzò il braccio che le cingeva la vita e si allungò contro di lui, come un gatto.

«Il tuo cuscino e i tuoi vestiti profumano diversamente da te».

E solo in quel momento Ade si accorse che la maglietta da lei indossata le stava larga, troppo morbida sullo scollo, talmente grande che, così acciambellata contro di lui, la copriva interamente. L’indumento poteva, forse, sembrare una vecchia camicia da notte, ma lui, alla luce della lampada che rischiarava l’angolo in cui erano appartati e che stava utilizzando per leggere prima del suo arrivo, la riconobbe come una delle poche t-shirt dalle maniche a tre quarti che possedeva, nonché parte di quelle che, rovinate, conservava per i lavoretti di casa.

Arrossì come un ragazzino. Le aveva detto lui dove cercarle, in caso avesse avuto bisogno di qualcosa per dormire più comodamente, ma era strano vederle i suoi vestiti indosso… Eppure, al tempo stesso, lo stuzzicava piacevolmente quella diversa sensazione di possesso. Lo coinvolgeva a un livello più primitivo, come se avesse il potere di proteggerla anche senza sguainare fantomatiche spade, né lucenti armature.

«Ci navighi quasi dentro» commentò a bassa voce.

Persefone rise, sapendo bene a cosa si riferisse. «Nooo» strascicò l’ultima vocale, divertita. «Mi sta benissimo».

A questo, Ade non poteva ribattere e la prese in braccio. «Torniamo di là» annunciò, alzandosi in piedi.

Lei gli si strinse contro, mentre la trasportava, e continuò a farlo anche quando la posò sul materasso serrando braccia e gambe attorno a lui. Tuttavia, non era nelle intenzioni di Ade tornare nell’altra stanza, nonostante il sonno faticasse ancora ad arrivare, e, sorridendo, si distese accanto a lei.

Persefone rotolò sulla schiena e lo invitò ad appoggiare la testa sul proprio petto. Attese che il lampo di indecisione – Ade era convinto di non aver bisogno di tutte quelle attenzioni – lo abbandonasse e trovarono insieme un abbraccio, incastrandosi perfettamente e comodamente. Gli accarezzò i capelli, mormorando la ninna nanna che Demetra le cantava quando era piccola e non voleva saperne di dormire.

Ade avrebbe voluto protestare: non era un bambino… Soffriva, semplicemente, a volte, solo di insonnia, ma la voce di Persefone era dolce, affettata, il ritmo della canzone lento e il profumo della sua pelle mischiato al proprio sulla maglietta rilassante. E tutto quello, _lei_ , riuscivano a fargli far pace con il mondo.

Si addormentò.


	25. Popolarità

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Iniziativa:** [Looktober 2020](https://www.landedifandom.net/looktober-oc-tober/) di LandeDiFandom  
>  **Prompt:** 29\. Abito da gran gala

«No».

Fu un gemito strozzato e Persefone alzò gli occhi su Ade, allarmata.

Era domenica mattina, il giorno che più aveva rivalutato dopo essersi sposata, e stavano consumando la colazione in cucina, sebbene suo marito stesse leggendo il giornale aspettando che lei terminasse.

Persefone si accigliò e lo osservò stringere i pugni sulla povera carta. Dato che sembrava troppo perso in chissà quale sequela di improperi e non le avrebbe prestato ascolto, decise di andare da lui. Alle sue spalle, sbirciò e non riuscì a trattenere un’esclamazione sorpresa, elettrizzata dall’articolo su cui lui si era soffermato.

«Oh, ma siamo noi!»

Ade non era dello stesso umore e prese a borbottare. «Non è possibile. Siamo finiti noi sul quotidiano, mentre Eros, che aveva il vestito più stravagante di tutti, no!»  
Persefone rise e gli indicò una fotografia più in basso. «Eccolo lì».

Tuttavia, ciononostante, l’evento rimaneva un’immane tragedia: erano lui e Persefone ad attirare l’attenzione con l’immagine al centro dell’articolo, grande, ben definita, un eccellente lavoro di grafica e di stampa. Le fece spazio cosicché riuscisse a sederglisi su una gamba e, mentre lui continuava a rimuginarci sopra, sua moglie scorse con gli occhi il titolo e velocemente il contenuto.

«Ah, parlano solo del galà di beneficenza» disse. «Ehi, abbiamo raccolto una discreta somma per la ricerca» si entusiasmò. «Si vede che siamo piaciuti particolarmente al giornalista» sintetizzò per rabbonirlo.

Peccato che Ade non “piacesse particolarmente”, mai, a nessuno… Se l’avevano fotografato e messo così in bella vista era perché Persefone l’aveva accompagnato. Era lei a possedere quella capacità: chiunque, ieri sera, aveva posato lo sguardo su di lei, ammirandola nello splendore dell’abito dal corpetto lavorato e scintillante, un tripudio di ricami e glitter, e dalla gonna ampia che toccava terra in un pezzetto di strascico che lui era riuscito a pestare impacciatamente più volte nel corso dell’evento – almeno quello non si vedeva dalla foto.

«Tu sei piaciuta» ribatté lui e lo sottolineò rivolgendole uno sguardo.

Persefone rise e gli schioccò un bacio sulle labbra imbronciate. «Sì, ma a me interessava piacere a te».

E, almeno su quello, non vi era stato alcun dubbio: aveva dovuto pregarlo per uscire di casa e promettergli che al rientro si sarebbe fatta trattare come la regina che era, la sua regina.

Persefone gli accarezzò il viso e si allontanò per lavare le stoviglie sporche. Lo scrosciare dell’acqua le impedì di sentire altro e, così, quando si voltò nuovamente verso di lui, si sorprese di trovarlo ancora seduto a tavola, fermo sulla stessa pagina.

Roteò gli occhi, esasperata. «Ormai è andata. Cosa vuoi fare? Causa al giornale?»

Ade brontolò sapendo bene che non sarebbe stato possibile, anche se la tentazione era forte. Sfortunatamente, a causa dell’importante posizione lavorativa era annoverato come personaggio pubblico e, quindi, poteva essere fotografato da chiunque senza poter dire una parola a riguardo.

«Vedila così» gli illustrò lei, pratica. «Il quotidiano parla della beneficenza, mentre un altro tipo di testata avrebbe commentato i nostri outfit».

L’espressione di Ade era tutto un programma: basita, intimorita e nauseata.

«Posso solo immaginare come reagiresti se iniziassi a leggere le notizie su internet…» sbuffò Persefone, mentre lasciava la cucina.

Il suo urlo arrivò quando lei era già in salotto alla ricerca di Cerbero. «Siamo anche su internet?!»

Persefone rise e, al ricordo, gongolò: erano veramente su internet ed avevano anche preso un bel dieci pieno dalla maggior parte degli influencer e dei blogger di moda per il loro look.


	26. Creare la giusta atmosfera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Iniziativa:** [Looktober 2020](https://www.landedifandom.net/looktober-oc-tober/) di LandeDiFandom  
>  **Prompt:** 31\. Tessuto trasparente  
>  **Note:** Siccome già il prompt non mi ha fatto penare abbastanza, ho voluto aggiungerci il vincolo della storia tematica, quindi… Sì, sarà a tema Halloween. Nulla di troppo complicato. Buona lettura :)

Nonostante Ade fosse riuscito liberarsi dal gravoso impegno della sera, la giornata era incominciata male da che ebbe messo piede in ufficio: i suoi dipendenti erano pervasi dalla stupida euforia per un’altrettanta stupida festa e, per questo motivo, su parecchie postazioni campeggiavano piccoli cumuli di caramelle dalla carta scintillante e coloratissima; qualcuno aveva osato di più sfoggiando ragni, ragnatele, fantasmi o zucche su vestiti o come soprammobili.

Non ci sarebbe stato nulla di male a vederli così contenti, poiché avrebbero reso di più, ma sperava sempre di essere ignorato dalle loro mire. Invece, con estrema puntualità, in quel particolare giorno dell’anno, qualcuno che gli offriva dolcetti si palesava immancabilmente. E, infatti, quell’ingrato compito toccò a Thanatos e fu un bene perché sapeva con chi aveva a che fare, sapeva che ogni anno la storia era sempre la stessa, e si limitò ad abbandonare un pugno di dolcetti sulla scrivania di Ade.

Rimasero intoccati fino alla fine della giornata lavorativa, quando Ade decise che poteva portarli a casa e regalarli a Persefone.

Il pensiero di tornare alla tranquillità della propria abitazione, da Cerbero e da sua moglie che lo attendevano per cena, era corroborante e riusciva a fargli dimenticare per un attimo il traffico della città e, soprattutto, i bambini dai costumi più assurdi che sfuggivano al controllo delle madri, finendo quasi in mezzo alla strada.

Entrò in casa spogliandosi di cappotto e sciarpa, e si sentì rinato.

Tuttavia, vi era qualcosa di strano che lo insospettì: regnava il silenzio e, a parte nell’ingresso, nessuna luce pareva accesa.

«Persefone?» la chiamò preoccupato, poiché conosceva i suoi orari e sapeva che dovesse essere rientrata già da un po’. «Cerbero?» ritentò. A quest’ora, il fedele amico gli sarebbe già corso incontro.

E, infatti, udì il suo abbaiare e se lo ritrovò davanti dopo pochi minuti, festoso e con qualcosa che lo sorprese: indossava una pettorina con un paio di ali da pipistrello che, essendo nere, si confondevano con il colore del suo pelo, donandogli un piccolo tocco di mostruosità in accordo con la festività.

Ade lo coccolò, accarezzandolo tra le orecchie e sotto il muso. Nel frattempo, cercò di indovinare cosa stesse succedendo: di certo, quel travestimento non l’aveva comprato lui e Cerbero non l’avrebbe mai potuto indossare da solo. Le opzioni erano due: o aspettava che Persefone apparisse da chissà dove si era nascosta, oppure andava a cercarla.

Cerbero decise per lui e trotterellò via, scomparendo dietro l’angolo che portava al salotto e da cui proveniva una debolissima luce.

Ade lo seguì e si ritrovò in un ambiente quasi sconosciuto: i mobili si trovavano tutti al proprio posto, ma erano stati aggiunti degli oggetti tematici. Una sorta di viale di zucche partiva dai suoi piedi e finiva con l’aprirsi per occupare tutto l’ambiente, allestito come il perfetto antro di una strega. Dal pavimento partivano rami tortuosi che, grazie all’illuminazione delle candele, sembravano nascondere atroci orrori.

Al centro della composizione, sul divano che per l’occasione aveva rivestito di stoffa grigio scuro e addobbato con ragnatele, vi era accomodata Persefone come il perfetto ritratto della regina delle tenebre: indossava il caratteristico cappello a punta dalla cui tesa partiva un lungo rettangolo di tulle nero, che la copriva come un mantello, e un abito dalle ampie maniche trasparenti.

Quando sua moglie si alzò lentamente per avvicinarsi a lui, scoprì che il suo costume era composto interamente di tessuto trasparente, sotto cui si intravedeva della coprente biancheria nera, così delicato e impalpabile che, insieme all’atmosfera costruita, sembrò avvolgerla come fumo mefitico.

Ade ammirò il sorriso diabolico che le apparve in viso, sottolineato dalle labbra truccate pesantemente di nero.

«Dolcetto o scherzetto?» gli chiese lei, posando una mano sul suo petto e arrivandogli così vicina da fargli abbassare la testa per scrutarle lo sguardo machiavellico.  
Ade scosse la testa, divertito. Aveva supposto che, dopo aver concordato insieme di non presentarsi alla festa di Halloween organizzata da Zeus, il pericolo fosse stato scampato, ma… Persefone aveva avuto un’idea diversa e si era impegnata ad allestire comunque una serata a tema.

I suoi piani gli erano, tuttavia, preclusi ancora, così nell’indecisione della risposta da darle provò con la verità e dalla tasca della giacca prese la manciata di caramelle e cioccolate che gli avevano regalato, mostrandogliela nel palmo.

Persefone sbatté le palpebre, incredula, uscendo dal personaggio che aveva deciso di interpretare. Portò le mani ai fianchi e lo fulminò con lo sguardo.

«Così è troppo semplice» sbuffò.

Ade comprese di averle guastato la recita e se ne dispiacque, ma, conoscendo la sua galoppante fantasia, sapeva bene che si sarebbe ripresa presto.

Ridacchiò e scrollò le spalle. «Accetti l’offerta?» domandò, affabile.

Lei seguitò ad osservarlo in cagnesco, rimpiangendo l’impeccabile copione, frutto di intere, e segrete, giornate di lavoro, che aveva appena dovuto salutare. Tuttavia, era certa lui non l’avesse fatto in coscienza e, in ogni caso, tenergli il broncio non rientrava in nessuno degli scenari che aveva immaginato. Già il sol fatto di averlo convinto a prestarsi al gioco la mandava al settimo cielo.

Quel piccolo imprevisto non avrebbe compromesso la buona riuscita della serata.

Persefone inclinò di lato la testa e annuì. «Vediamo cosa abbiamo qui». Allungò un braccio e con le dita iniziò a ispezionare i dolciumi. Alla fine, optò per un cubetto dalla lucida carta color bronzo e lo scartò. «Cioccolata» svelò, ingolosita, e lo portò alla bocca.

Tuttavia, le labbra aperte non si chiusero sopra il cioccolatino, ma ne emerse la punta della lingua con cui lei diede una profonda e goduriosa leccata alla superficie.  
«Fondente» commentò, intrigata, e lo poggiò contro la bocca di Ade.

Suo marito non era un amante dei dolci, erano troppo zuccherosi per i suoi gusti, ma il fondente, meglio quando il cacao era presente in percentuali elevate – e Persefone non comprendeva cosa gustasse in una tavoletta al cento percento di cacao –, costituiva una delle poche eccezioni. Per questo motivo, lei sfregò il cubetto su tutto il contorno delle sue labbra, macchiandole per via del cioccolato sciolto dal precedente assaggio. Quando fu soddisfatta, lo imboccò e lui si vendicò agguantandole il polso per poter succhiare i residui via dal suo indice.

«Buono» disse Ade, senza scomporsi, dopo aver masticato e ingoiato. «Ma doveva servire a placare il tuo spirito inquieto, non il mio appetito».

Persefone confermò con un cenno e si protese verso di lui. «Magari serve un aiutino in più, visto che hai barato».

«Non sai perdere» soffiò, punzecchiandola, ma si lasciò baciare.

Sua moglie cominciò lentamente ad assaporare prima il cioccolato sulle sue labbra con veloci o profonde passate di lingua, poi ne gustò il sapore forte e un po’ amarognolo direttamente nella sua bocca.

Per avere le mani libere, Ade conservò nuovamente in tasca i dolcetti e l’abbracciò dalla vita, spingendola contro il proprio petto. La foga che mise provocò un piccolo e divertito ansito in lei, che gli si aggrappò contro e, al contempo, lo urtò con il cappello.

Con un colpo lui lo fece cadere a terra e Persefone rise contro le sue labbra, deliziata.

Ade ne approfittò per invertire i ruoli e prenderla d’assalto.

«Cosa sarebbe successo se avessi scelto “scherzetto”?» le chiese, quando venne allontanato per prendere fiato.

Persefone sogghignò. «Chissà…» scherzò e gli prese tra i denti il labbro inferiore, tirandolo.

Tuttavia, prima che Ade potesse renderle di nuovo pan per focaccia, un uggiolare li interruppe. Quando si ripeté nel giro di pochi secondi, entrambi decisero di intervenire. Corsero verso il divano per trovare Cerbero agitarsi: le ali da pipistrello si erano impigliate disgraziatamente al tessuto che Persefone aveva sistemato sulla lampada come una tenda. Si notava a malapena, poiché era nero ma trasparente e la fioca luce delle candele consentiva una visuale nebbiosa.

«Ahi, mi dispiace» sussurrò Persefone, accovacciandosi per liberarlo.

Ade le diede manforte, trattenendo Cerbero mentre lei districava il suo costume. «Strappalo» le suggerì.

«Cosa?» esalò lei, interdetta. «La tenda? Non ci penso proprio a rovinare così tutto il mio duro lavoro».

Lui scosse la testa, la ignorò e lacerò il tessuto di netto con un sonoro rumore che lo rese molto soddisfatto. Di altro avviso era Persefone che rimase sconcertata, ma quando Cerbero sgattaiolò via contento rilasciò uno sbuffo sollevato. Di sicuro, suo marito era molto pratico – e distruttivo.

Riportò lo sguardo su di lui e lo vide sogghignare ammiccante, come accesso da un’idea allettante. Capì le sue intenzioni seguendo la direzione dei suoi occhi: stava adocchiando ciò che aveva indosso.

«Oh, no, non ci provare!» Fulminea, si alzò in tempo e le sue mani, protese ad acciuffarla, si chiusero sul vuoto. «Non rovinerai anche il mio costume».

«Peccato» ribatté lui.

Persefone sorrise melliflua, agitando l’indice davanti ai suoi occhi. «Amore, ti ricordo che _io_ ho accettato i dolcetti».

 _Ah, ecco qual era il gioco_ , pensò Ade, sollevando le sopracciglia in un’espressione sorniona.

«Allora, mia signora, mi rimetto alla vostra clemenza» proclamò, sollevandosi in piedi.

Persefone sorrise, maliziosa, girando su sé stessa. «Il tessuto trasparente crea una bella atmosfera» affermò.

Ade non ebbe nulla da obiettare: la gonna scopriva e copriva le sue gambe, in un effetto vedo e non-vedo interessante. Certo, il povero Cerbero avrebbe avuto da ridire, ma sicuramente anche a lui piaceva l’abbigliamento da strega moderna di lei – nessuno dei due poteva avercela davvero con Persefone.

La seguì quando lo condusse per mano fuori dall’antro della strega.

«Devo aspettarmi un invasione di ragni, zucche e fantasmi anche in camera da letto?» domandò, strattonando l’intreccio delle loro mani per farla voltare.  
Persefone gli si avvicinò alla ricerca del suo abbraccio e si morse il labbro inferiore, colpevole. «Oh, vedrai che ti piacerà!»

E Ade si fidò.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed è finitaaa!! Festeggio perché è la prima volta che concludo una challenge e scrivo la bellezza di 31 capitoli/storie o_o È stata una bella fatica, un viaggio importante, ma devo dire che il risultato è più che soddisfacente (alcune cose mi sono piaciute di più, altre cose di meno, ma è giusto così). E mi avete sorpreso con le letture e i feedback, grazie grazie grazie a tutti!


End file.
